


A Crow's Ring

by LuciaWilt



Series: A Crow's Ring [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, First Time, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Shapeshifting, Time Travel, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Could you blame Thor? All he wanted was to see them... to see him once again.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to state from the get go that this is a paradox free fic. There will be no reprecussions from time traveling and basically it is self indulgant Thor happiness fic palooza. I also wish I could show ya'll the exact screenshotted frame I love of Loki from the very beginning of Infinity War but I don't know how to on here. I'm so dumb; been on here for years and still can't do that.
> 
> Here is the playlist for the fic. I will be updating this on and off the entire time I write it.  
> [ Playlist ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLSE-TM5g393QEvAMYQ1x0iv0TEfsXaGGF)
> 
>  
> 
> Edit:  
> [ Here is the screenshot! ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181844609@N08/47982687596/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> he looks so young and beautiful it just kills me. It's kind of what I imagine Loki would look like much younger.

The last blow Thanos landed on Thor was hard enough to completely knock the wind out of the god. Thor was honestly shocked it did not kill him, however at the very last moment Thor was able to swing Stormbreaker, the blade ringing against the metal of the infinity gauntlet. It had to have scrapped against the stones as well; at least the time stone if not another, that was the only explanation for what was going on. 

Thor, in that moment if he was even in a moment, both felt everything and nothing at all. Simultaneously he was both covered in light, yet also plummeting through an endless tunnel of darkness. On and on it went; pain and pleasure, everything and nothing. Thor was being ripped apart at the seams. 

For the moment of eternity, Thor wondered if this would be his fate, wondered if forevermore he would be plummeting towards nothingness. And forever and never he thought that was the case. 

Until it was not. The darkness and the piercing light evaporate for a warm glow that felt s familiar it was like slipping on home. It was golden and warm and hummed against his newly honed abilities. Yes, like a bell the light called out to him and rung with a beautiful chime. 

This was Asgard. He had no idea how it was possible, but he was in Asgard; even with his eyes closed in pain from his injureis he could tell. 

This his movement came to an abrupt halt. That golden shine still encased him, but he was no longer moving at a nausea inducing speed. Actually he could tell, at the very least, his general location. There was grass beneath him, something he could feel on his bare hands. Sound was slowly filtering back to him; that and the obscene pounding in his ears from the surely broken ribs and assumedly a handful of ruptured organs. 

"Blast." He whispered, eyes still closed as he gasped in pain, barely holding himself up in the grassy stretch he came crashing down onto. It was rather unfortunate when he felt blood and bile dripping from his lips but it was nothing he could stop. The pain lanced through him once again, worse this time around; so much so he grabbed at his side and squinted down at where his hand was. 

Yes there was jo external injury; yes the sun was bright and the grass was soft and Thor had no doubt in his mind all he was experiencing was real. Yes to all of that.

It was what his eye caught that had his already short breath catching further. Slowly, ever so slowly, Thors eye trailed over familiar lanky legs encased in dark green dyed and black leather. A fine cotton tunic, dyed a black, covered a rapidly panting chest; equally small and thin. Over and over and over, Thor felt like hyperventilating as well when his eye finished its journey and spotted a face that the last time he had seen it, it had been lax in death. Now it was a strange mix of pale terror and flushed embarrassment from proximity to another. Thor felt unbridled horror seeing his blood and yellow bile splattered against pale skin contrasting in a striking way against the black hair framing the young man's face.

Loki’s big eyes, eyes of someone not fully a man yet, stared up at him. Thor almost broke. He almost simply leaned down further to put his weight atop Loki. He almost laid down on Loki just to know he was alive. He had been just that close to doing it. 

However hands gripping the leather strap on his back and yanking him to his feet and way from Loki stopped him. He was torn away and multiple sharp weapons from about a dozen guards were aimed at him. In the brief moment before the next “players” appeared, Thor was able to detect where they were which was the training grounds within the castle walls. 

There was something in the back of his mind, something biting, that told him he knew what point in time this was. His eye caught Loki’s form before flicking across the field where he saw his mother running in their direction. 

That hurt, seeing her alive and so young. Her gowns billowed out around her as she all but fell around Loki. Immediately he heard her whispering quietly to her youngest son, gasping and worried thin. There was that warmth that passed between the two of them. She loved her sons equally but always had a soft spot for Loki. Thor tried to think back as to where he and his father were during this time. Yes Loki and his mother could hold themselves in a fight, however it was his younger self and his father that would be cause for concern if things got out of hand here. All three of them now ere rightful heirs to Asgard. He was unsure as to how the realm would react to having all of them in one location. 

In Thor’s heart of hearts, he wished Loki and his mother both would recognize who he was immediately. He wanted them to reach out and fold Thor into their arms. It had been so long since he could be with his mother. The shorter duration since he held Loki? That well near brought Thor to tears. 

But no. They would not recognize Thor who should be a millennia younger and see their brother and son. It would take a divine sign or an act from Odin himself to reveal Thor’s true identity if the god did not show who he was himself. 

After all, no one would think this is the royal Prince Thor. He was covered in dirt, grime, and blood. Lost an eye, shaved on his face, and hair cut short; he may look slight like an Asgardian, but it would be a scruffy one. No one would suspect him being Thor Odinson unless it slapped them in the face. 

His mother looked up from where she held her son, giving the guards the motion to seize Thor’s weapon. And while he voluntarily released it with a heavy hear, knowing his mother was suspicious, he also knew no man could lift his new weapon. It was forged from him through the crucible of a star, only he could lift its mighty heft. That became glaringly obvious when a few of the guards that did not have weapons at Thor’s throat attempted to lift it from the ground and did not budge an inch. While his mother and Loki did not recognize his dirt dark hair and sallow face, they could clearly see the power of the weapon. That in itself was familiar enough. Though of course it would take much more for them to realize Thor is who he wishes to say he is, Loki’s older brother and Frigga’s son from the not so distant future. Either way both spell casters stood. Thor’s blood had dried on Loki’s face and Thor could not, would not, think about how much he liked the look of it. 

Finally his mother turned back towards him. She held Loki protectively by her side which had Thor’s heart thundering heavy in his chest with delight. Seeing someone treat Loki so gently was what he had always wanted. Loki looked a little frazzled but stayed shockingly level headed none the less. Frigga’s eyes caught Thor’s and the two of them held each other’s gaze. The stared and stared and stared, and for a brief moment Thor could not help but wonder if Frigga had parsed out who he was. Her expression, so fierce, stared him down. There was some intangible thing there as well, something that he could not place. Perhaps he did not want to. But he may have been foolish enough considering only those of equally royal blood could look into the eyes of another royal. 

Something akin to humor shimmered across his mother’s face as she deemed him a non-threat to her son yet. Between that expression and the next time, she spoke, Thor imagined himself in a cell beneath the castle. Of course, though, His mother in all her refined kindness would never do such a thing. “Thake him… take him to the guest rooms. Put him in one and lock the door.” It was so strikingly clear she did not believe a simple door could keep him contained. It was clear that whoever his mother thought he was, she expected him; no, knew he would follow her orders. 

Their eyes stayed connected for some time. They gazed, Thor’s eyes moving to Loki at the last moment. They shared a brief glance and Thor felt his chest rush with glory; Loki looked positively debauched with blood, bile, and a deep flush upon his cheeks. 

~’~

Well Loki was thoroughly frazzled. He watched as the grizzled man was led away; some of the court’s sorcerers had created rather hefty chains around the man to keep him contained. It was not as though Loki believed the man would hurt him or his family. He had not shown to be aggressive; it was the seiðr that had thrown the man into Loki. Plus, Loki could just feel it. He felt it in his bones; this man meant no harm to Asgard. Actually, there were a few things Loki was certain of. Late that night when he retired to his room; he made a list. It would keep his mind at bay for the time being. 

_1\. This man was an Asgardian._

_2\. His seiðr was as strong, if not stronger than his mother’s; perhaps even stronger than his fathers._

_3\. He was a royal._

_4\. His heart was dark, yet full of light at the same time._

_5\. Loki knew there was something familiar about the man but he just could not grab hit from the tip of his tongue._

Later that night, much later, when the sky was about to be touched pink with the rise of the sun; Loki finally found sleep. It may have just been for a handful of hours but it was enough. Actually, a part of it was the strange man in the back of his mind; the other was his mother. It seemed as though just as him, her mind was restless. 

While Loki could easily sense out the man and go on a hunt for him, Loki stayed his hand and instead went to find the large dining hall. Just as they usually were, the castle’s guests and inhabitants were buzzing about. The room was so full of laughter and life as he walked over to the head table. His mother was waiting as he took his seat; so clearly missing his brother’s presence. He loved his family; but it was his brother that truly held his heart in his hands. His mother’s eyes slid over to him. While she was able to fool everyone, she could not fool Loki; though surely Loki looked the same. Both sorcerer and sorceress seemed to be toiling over their new visitor, not that anyone could blame them. Not a handful of days after Thor and his father left did this…. Man appear before them. Loki’s big brain was churning as to who this man was. All he wanted to do was run up to the room and throw himself at the stranger’s feet. It was such an irrational and strong feeling inside of him that it nearly startled Loki. The castle had many a strong warrior; but there was just something about the new comer. Loki was near salivating at the prospect of seeing him again. 

The thought this time around had him pausing. What in the nine realms? Loki never ever acted in such a way. To be enamored in such a fashion? That was more along the lines of something Thor would get up to. Ye here Loki was, chomping and panting like a bitch in heat to even just be in the older warrior’s presence. It was enough to get a flush going in his high pale cheeks. 

“Your mind is racing.” Frigga whispered. Nearby to the table both the seiðr users could see Thor’s buddies milling about. Perhaps that’s why she had whispered her words. Perhaps not. Either way Loki hid a deep yawn behind his dainty gloved hand. 

“My mind races but I know yours does in equal measure mother.” For a moment, while the servants plated food before them. Loki and Frigga were both silent. They watched with equally keen eyes as the people left and that gave Loki a good enough opening as any. “I know that our minds race equally for our new guest.” Frigga gave nothing away. Loki’s tongue may have been silver yet, but his mothers was a molten snake. There was no chance on the worlds he would be able to convince her of breaking; of sharing her thoughts, unless that was what she wished to do. 

They ate then, Frigga not responding to the miniscule barb he sent her way; at least she did not respond for a time. The two of them enjoyed their meal until finally she spoke. By then their plates had been removed and their cups reviled. “I will be speaking with this man later today. I would say to not join me; but alas I know you far too well my son. First chance you get you would sneak in under the guise of a snake or a crow; perhaps a fly. Because of that, you may join me if you do so wish. I only as that you stand back when you do for we do not know the heart of this man yet.”

~’~

Frigga was not a foolish woman. She had lived long enough and seen enough to know at least a little bit of what was going on in her son’s heart as he trailed after her like a tiny duckling. Well, perhaps tiny duckling was not the best of words. While he was still gentle in shape and form, he was on the verge of adulthood; practically one now. He knew enough to take men thrice his size down and would only continue to gather more and more knowledge. 

However it was that exact innate curiosity that would very likely be Loki’s swift downfall. His beautiful mischievous heart would get him into enough trouble one day he would not be able to release himself from its clutches all on his own. That interest guided Loki along with her, twisting and turning through the castle to the room their “guest” had been locked in; like flies to honey she and her son went. 

There was something else she knew that guided her son’s hand, guided his somewhat lofty quest. It was a secret about Loki that he himself probably did not even know yet; one that she would hold close to her chest until he realized and accepted. 

Loki’s attraction to the same sex was revealed to her over time. At first she had been unsure if she felt his energies correctly, unsure that she read the weaving. So often Loki would close himself off to her, or to his father; Thor the only one that he would allow to truly see his heart. However once she read it again and again and again and again, she knew it could not be a fluke of the heart. She knew it could not be some misunderstanding; perhaps like Loki had been appreciating fine art instead of truly finding attraction. No. Loki found his love there and she adored him all the same. 

She turned into the hallway where she knew the stranger was before glancing over her shoulder; only to find that her son had disappeared. That was not all that surprising. He tended to do such things, and she was sure he would show up later while speaking with him; only in the form of a bird or a stray cat that “just so happened” to find it’s way up the ledge of the wall and into the older man’s room. 

The door was undamaged, though she could not bet her coffers on such a thing that would keep the man in the room. She had felt his seiðr before they separated and knew it was far stronger than a normal warrior would let on. Never the less, she opened and walked through the door. 

And there he was. 

Frigga had to pause in the threshold as the door closed behind her. 

As she expected, Loki had transformed; into a thin crow with a golden off sheen and his feathers puffed out in what only could be described as a haughty pride. What she had not been expecting was their strange guest to be sitting on the window sill, Loki resting on his wrist and clearly enjoying a thorough scratching at the base of his avian neck. “What a wonderfully stunning creature you are.” The strangers voice was gruff yet adoring as he continued to pet and scratch at Loki’s bird form. 

Frigga was stunned, honestly, she was. The man had to know that was a god taking another form. His seiðr was strong enough. Never the less she allowed him to continue, simply seeing someone so doting upon Loki was good enough for her. Her underlying suspicion of the stranger had not vanished, but Loki’s soft chirps in his crow form was like music to her ears. 

Finally she stepped forwards and the man’s hand rested in his lap once again. Loki fluffed his feathers and his wings burst as he jumped from the man’s wrist to his shoulder. It was quite incredible. Loki was rarely so affectionate, if you could call it that, with someone he had never met. Nines he was hardly like this with his family. She often had to coax and plead with Loki to even rest his hand in hers. 

Though… though there was just something about this man. She assumed it was his seiðr; intoxicating and oddly familiar. There was something like rain and bright fields of potent daisies; even with his haggard and worn appearance. Loki rested his beak down and fluffed his wings out at the same moment, looking more like a dove than a crow. Those green eyes which were so clearly and distinctly not an attribute of a crow slid shut as Frigga spoke. 

“You must understand young warrior, why I am hesitant to allow you out amongst the castle; or even out amongst our people.” She started and the man shifted. In this light, she was finally able to see he had two toned eyes. One was fake; the darker one, she could see that much. His real clear blue eye narrowed for a moment before both of them shut and he nodded his head. Loki nestled closer and pressed his little face against the man’s neck. 

Keeping his eyes down, the man spoke in that same gruff voice. “I understand your highness.” No argument, no dissent; just an affirmation. She was taken aback by it but never the less she took a step closer.

“I would hope that you would answer some of my questions that I had for you. At the moment nothing serious however; you see I can read your energy, your tapestry. You mean no harm to the people of Asgard. I can only assume that you are of Asgard yourself; the realm near sings with you in it.” Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say to him. His face twisted in something called misery as he turned his head away from both Loki and Frigga. Loki took quick notice since he had always been tuned to the emotions of those around him; though he rarely was so sweet in response. His golden sheened beak tapped against the man’s bearded cheek and she watched as he turned back towards Lok and allowed the bird to fluff his feathers against his skin. The most miniscule smile formed on his lips in response to Loki’s chirping. 

“Such a sweet little thing.” Frigga heard the man whisper before he turned back towards her. There was more of a determined look on his face. “Yes. You assume correctly that I am both from Asgard and that I will bring no harm to the inhabitants of this realm. However,” She startled at his caveat. “I am not from this Asgard; but one vastly different. It is…striking to see this Asgard once again.” 

That was two birds with one stone, as Loki always said. The crow chirped on the man’s shoulder before settling once again. Frigga made a humming noise in the back of her throat. “I see. Well the Allfather is not within the realm at the moment; nor is my son Thor.” She caught the barely perceptible twitch of his shoulders. He knew something. 

“They are on a hunt and will be back within the fortnight. I can read your weaves, and know that you are speaking the truth into existence when you say you will not harm Asgard, however you will have to stay on the castle grounds. I cannot do much more for you until my husband and my son return. My husband will bring forth what will become of you.” She finished. Already she was bending a few rules; one of the main ones was going to the room without guards. She may be the queen of Asgard but there were safe guards that even she had to follow. The man said nothing as Loki continued to make a soft chirping noise beside him. She watched the contemplative look on his face; his pointer finger gently brushing back and forth on the crown of Loki’s feather topped head. 

“That is more than fair your highness. I would say quite generous. I would ask if there was a reason for such kindness however, I do not wish to push my luck. I shall gratefully take the freedom you have given me until the time comes that the Allfather and your… son return.” Silence enveloped the two of them after that. The soft sun filtered in through the open window where he was still seated and where Loki had clearly come in from. That seemed to be more than enough for the time being; Frigga herself not wanting to “push her luck” as the man said. Such a strange way of speaking. Never the less eh nodded and turned but paused at the door once again. Her hand was on the knob as she looked over her shoulder. 

“What are we to call you?” She asked. The man gave her another twisted look; one of confusion and hesitation, of pain and suffering. “I do not think I could continue to speak of you as “man” or “stranger”. Even “warrior” does not seem appropriate.” She said. Yes she saw that the man was powerful; obscenely so. However there was a softness bubbling beneath the surface. He no longer wished to wield the weapon that still sat at the training grounds; no one strong enough to lift it. 

“My…my given name is lost. However you may call me,” He stopped again. His finger paused its movements long enough for Loki to give a little chirp in annoyance. Only that sound seemed to break the man out of his thoughts that plagued him like a ghost. Frigga watched on the whole time and felt her heart twist for what he obviously had to go through; which had to be an enormous amount. “You may call me Roshan.”

Ah…

Light.

Bright. 

Yes. Beneath the grime and dirt that still matted the man’s skin, she could see the light. She could see the brightness emanating from within. Roshan was appropriate. 

“Very well. I shall leave you for the time being Roshan. You are welcome to around the castle. Please feel free to ask for anything you would want.” 

~’~

And just like that, his mother slipped from the room. Thor could feel the warmth on his back from the beautiful and sparkling Asgardian sun; something he had missed so dearly that it burned within his chest. 

And his mother. Oh sweet Frigga, so gentle and lenient. He would carry each elderly Asgardian everywhere they needed to go for all eternity if it pleased his mother. 

Alas, though, he was not Thor; not here. Here, in this time, he was Roshan. Thor allowed himself to sigh deeply, but a chirping noise from his shoulder had him turning. 

A bright smile formed on his lips. Ah yes how could he forget about his little visitor that had shown up right before his mother did. Loki’s eyes so clear and green, set in the skull of the crow, stared back at him. It was clear that the young prince had no idea Thor knew who he was. It was unlikely he would simply be shuffling and tweeting closer and closer to Thor if he did. 

Perhaps he was being selfish in this, but he allowed Loki to stay close. He allowed the bird to puff up his little feathers and chirp happily on his shoulder as Thor continued to gently caress his wings and his little fluffy head. Oh how he missed this Loki. He missed all Loki’s, but this one especially; so ready to simply _be_. Thor continued like that until the sun was starting to set and he knew that he needed to bathe before going down to the dining hall and figuring out what in the realms he was going to do. 

“I would plead to all the realms that I could simply sit here and caress your divinely soft feathers for eternity; yet I am remiss to say I must bathe. I am still covered in the blood of the enemy I had fought before arriving here.” His words were whispered softly as he turned his face and found to be pressing into the side of Loki’s soft little bird belly. His younger brother did not move never the less and puffed his little feathers before lifting off Thor’s shoulder and rushing out the window. 

He stayed there for a few more moments before letting out a deep sigh. Yes he had no idea what he was going to do from here, or if there was even a way back; but perhaps he could be a little selfish this time, for just a few moments of his long life. Perhaps the universe could allow him to spend a little time with those that he had so dearly lost. “And I’ll keep you safe this time around if there is anything I can do about it. I swear that to you.”


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly did not mean to update literally the next day but I could not control my fingers so here we are now ajoisfaosi
> 
> So two things. There is a scene from the movie The Quest for Camelot that inspires a part of the training in this chapter which is found here:
> 
> [ 00:15-00:42 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACWp-3g4OeM&t=59s)
> 
> The next is that Thor's smile in Infinity War when Rocket is like "Yeah I'm the captain of the ship and Yeah I'm going with you"? That smile? That's the one that nearly inspires Loki to become a bard.

Thor awoke slowly; the feeling of Asgard’s sun upon his skin so foreign at this point he wondered if he truly had ever experienced such a thing in the past. It was, as he realized before, like slipping home. Such a simple thing it was, but he could not help but bask in it like a large cat; waiting patiently to be fed and doted on. 

But he could not do such a thing, not anymore. 

He kept his eyes closed as his mind raced in the warmth of the bed Frigga had given him; had allowed him to use. What was he going to do? At this point, he just assumed that he was truly in the past. He assumed that there were no tricks to this; the Infinity stones having done stranger things in the… future. Sending someone back in time seemed like such a simple task at this point in his life. 

Honestly there were too many things rushing through his mind; however one idea kept popping up over and over again. Thor could feel a shiver of anticipation rumble beneath his skin. 

What if he didn’t go back? What if he stayed in this time, took on the identity of Roshan? He could search for the stones and destroy them in this time; take Thanos out before he can amass power. After all, it was not as though he truly had anything to go back to in his time. Yes… yes many of Asgard’s people were still alive, that much was true. Yet he failed them over and over again. The very idea of showing his mangled and altered face to them once again, after Thanos slaughtered half of them? It made his stomach twist in agony. 

Plus as his mind went down that path, all he could think about was Loki’s limp body dropping to the ground before him and Thor could not help but lift his hand and rest it over his closed eyes in a poor attempt to block out the horrid images. Oh how cold Loki had already turned when Thanos finally released Thor from his restraints. It was too late; so so late. Thor had wanted to reach over and find Loki joking as he always had in the past. Yet when he had gripped the leather strap over Loki’s chest he knew it to be true.

The Loki of his time was dead. 

_“I assure you brother. The sun will shine on us again.”_

_SNAP._

Thor let out a tiny little whimper; sounding as he did a neigh millennium ago. The more and more he saw of Loki’s dead and cold body, the more he relished the feeling of the Asgardian sun. The more he…the surer he was of his decision that was rapidly coming to a final state in his mind. 

Yes it would be a ache his heart knowing he would never meet the Avengers…yet…

Thor’s thoughts came to a screeching halt. 

Apparently his mind had been so wrapped up in all that self-loathing and brainstorming that he did not notice the strikingly familiar seiðr growing closer and closer until it was right on top of him. Thor was expecting the form of the pretty petite little crow once again; however when he finally looked down at his chest where he knew Loki was, he was met with a mouthful of silky soft black fur. All Thor could do for a moment was blink and let his arms fall to his sides; then a knowing smile formed on his lips. Loki was turned away from him at the moment, curled up right on Thor’s neck after having pranced across his chest. 

The night before, Thor had finally bathed and was given another set of clothes. They were simple but that was all he needed; just a plain white tunic, dark pants, and hefty brown leather boots. At least he was clean for Loki. 

That was another thing. While he was becoming surer and surer of his decision to stay in this time; at least for the time being, he did not know what to do about Loki and his family. Sooner or later, they would figure out who he was. Odin and Thor’s younger self would eventually return and Thor honestly had no idea what would happen when they did. Three kings in Asgard at one time? There could be possible repercussions that had never been seen before. Not to mention Loki and his mother, Thor suspected they were more astute and closer to the truth than they let on. Yes he had only been there for less than a day, but Frigga and Loki were the quickest two individuals Thor had ever known. 

Thor suspected that at least at the moment, Loki was attracted to Thor’s seiðr. It had to be familiar; had to call out to Loki, just like Loki’s did to Thor. 

There was much to worry about, but Thor decided, then and there, he would face those battles when the came to him. Yes he would be proactive about the stones, but he would simply allow himself peace and happiness, at least for a moment. “Another visitor.” Thor said, his chest rumbling. Loki’s little cat body tensed and Thor watched as those lean little legs even in cat form extended. Loki’s little paws allowed their claws to extend for a brief moment before he stood and turned about face. Those sparkling and mischievous green eyes looked at Thor; so clearly proud of himself that he was “fooling” this new stranger. Ah how vexed Loki will be when he finds out Thor knew all along. 

Loki settled back down, head resting on his paws which were pressed against Thor’s pecs. The two of them stared at one another; one so far away yet so close, the other completely blind to the feelings that bubbled within his counterparts chest. 

It ached Thor right down to his ancient core seeing Loki alive like this. This age, Loki was so gentile and sweet; like freesia, lilacs, and gardenias. Thor, only now, understood the bards and why they would sing for centuries of their loves. He would do such a thing for Loki. He would carve mountains and shoot stars; anything. All Loki had to do was speak in his sweet voice and Thor would grasp the very foundations of the galaxy in his hands. 

“What magnificent fur.” Thor whispered as he finally lifted his hand and pet a long line down Loki’s thin back. The cat, this form, had to only look about a few months old. He wondered why Loki went for such a young creature but would not question it. No, Thor would simply lift praise onto Loki. “Black and shiny.” His hands near enveloped the small feline form but Loki clearly did not mind. Instead he pressed that precious little wet nose against Thor’s jaw, brushing his head back and forth. “So sweet for me. And such beautiful eyes. I have never seen a creature like you in my long life.” It was clear Loki was over the moon with Thor’s praise. He pressed his little head harder against Thor’s chin before finally settling; all but draped across Thor’s neck. The god did not mind, however. 

No he did not mind. This was, perhaps, the closest thing he could ever get to Valhalla. Resting in a bed within the castle in the warm Asgardian sunlight and a content, docile, and affectionate Loki rubbing his body against Thor’s. Yes he could get used to this. The prospect of going back to the future seemed less and less likely with each passing second; Thor moving one arm behind his head while the other continued to caress Loki’s fur. 

Alas, nothing wonderful in Thor’s life could last so long. The approaching seiðr tickled at his senses at first. It was right on the edge of his awareness and slowly moving closer, unhurried and unworried. It seemed as though he realized who it was before Loki did for the cat was languishing yet still on Thor, completely unbothered and relaxed. 

Thor’s big hand stopped at the base of Loki’s neck, tightening just a bit which finally had the animal shifting and lazily glancing up. “Do you hear that little one?” Loki’s black ears perked up but the expression on his little face did not chance. “The queen, she calls for Prince Loki. I must wonder as to where he is.” Thor finished as though he was not holding that exact young prince upon his chest. Loki’s feline body tensed and then he jumped up onto his feet. Those little paws, Thor barely felt them as the cat hurriedly jumped towards the window and out of sight. 

“Funny little thing.”

~’~

Loki’s heart was pounding out of his chest as he rushed down the hallway towards the training grounds. His mother, his dear sweet mother whom he loved endlessly, only wished to remind him of his duties for the day. He was to join Thor’s infernal friends in practicing combat; something Frigga reminded him he was less that spectacular at. Not that Loki really cared about such pursuits, but he wished to please his mother so he went and changed into more appropriate leathers and armor. 

All he could think about however was Roshan’s hands on him. Roshan, his mother said that’s what the warriors name was, and he was a warrior. The scars, the callouses on his long fingers, the missing eye; Loki was completely and utterly besotted. Not to mention the way Roshan spoke to Loki, not knowing who he truly was; though that was perhaps more Roshan talking to the animals. Never the less, each word Loki hung onto as though they were the only things in the universe. Beautiful fur, lovely creature, fine feathers; Loki thirsted for more. They were praises to his forms and Loki was often a vain little thing. 

That’s how he found himself in the hallway right beside the training grounds. Loki was tucked in an alcove, his fac bright red as he covered his cheeks with his hands. It was all so sudden, so foreign to him. He doled out affection to very few yes this man. Roshan was like a magnet, like a massive star; and Loki was stuck in his orbit. He had slept and told himself that he must stay back and observe yet that morning he took his cat form before he could change his mind and found himself in Roshan’s room. 

“Stupid. You stupid thing.” Loki gasped as he slapped his cheeks until the flush was from the action instead of his… enamored state. With a deep breath, he pushed his hair out of his face and headed out into the bright sun. It was the oddest thing; like since Roshan appeared in Asgard, the weather blossomed. The gold of the buildings seemed brighter, cleaner. The vegetation and the gardens were ethereal. Asgard seemed to sing in agreement with Loki’s assessment of Roshan. 

Hogun, Fandral, and Sif were all already out in the yard tussling about with one another. Volstagg would often join them; however he was old enough and strong enough to be on the hunt with father and Thor so it was just the four of them that day. Well, the four of them and a handful of the older soldiers who were tasked with teaching the younger generation. 

Fandral spotted Loki first and elbowed Hogun at his side then did the same thing to Sif. Then all three were looking at him with something of a knowing smirk. It had to be his flush. He cursed his pale skin, in that moment eternally jealous of Thor’s darker complexion. He rarely had such a problem as what Loki was dealing with in that moment. “Someone catch your eye? Tied that silver tongue of yours Prince Loki?” He jested and Loki frowned. Fandral was perhaps the worst of them in his teasing. Him and Sif. Whenever Thor was there, he would always come to Loki’s aide and halt his friends from being so cruel. However Thor was not there. His older brother could not hold back the barbs this time around. So Loki did what he did best; he ignored the three of them, at least for the most part. 

It was not as though he could just act as if they were not there when, after some time, they were commanded to partner off to spar. Of course, and Loki blessed whoever stood above him, Sif quickly grabbed Fandral’s arm. The two jested more than truly sparred like this. Thor seemed to create a serious atmosphere when he was there; and that was the only time Sif and Fandral seemed to truly train. 

Hogun, on the other hand; Loki could deal with Hogun, both in training and off the field. Hogun was bearable to be around and for that Loki was eternally grateful. Their sparring that day was hand to hand combat, something Hogun rivaled Thor in while Loki lagged FAR behind. He had to focus so hard on dodging and countering that everything else seemed to vanish. It was incredibly difficult keeping up, making Loki go so far as to cast his heavy leather outer wear off; leaving him in a long green tunic with his dark tight pants underneath. Hogun and Loki were of a size, though Hogun contained more muscle within his small frame. That, and Hogun was much older than Loki still. Before long he was able to gain the upper hand and landed a hard blow with the sole of his boot to Loki’s stomach. It had the young prince stumbling backwards; preparing himself to land firmly on the ground in a dusty lump. However the fall to the hard ground never came. 

No he fell into strong, almost waiting, arms. It was immediate, Loki recognizing who caught him; or well, who he fell into. Those sturdy hands turned him and when they rested on his bony hips Loki nearly felt his head explode in embarrassment. His green eyes found an amused mismatched pair; gold and blue staring down at him. Roshan he….

The deep chuckle that rumbled through the mans chest had Loki’s knees almost give out from beneath him; similar to how it was that morning when he was in cat form resting on top of Roshan without a care in the world. “You moved too soon Prince Loki.” He said, a hidden emotion flickering on his face and the smile nearly dropped. However Roshan stayed his expression and Loki felt his heart fluttering like a nervous hummingbird. 

Yes Loki now understood why bards sang of their loves appearance in painful detail. Loki would spend the rest of his long life perfecting such a song about Roshan’s smile. He was completely enraptured, only able to answer a small ‘uh huh’ before Roshan let his eyes slip shut and smiled once again; pulling away from Loki. Behind them the other “students” went silent as they watched the interplay between the two. 

“You must be careful my Prince.” Roshan said in a low voice before leaving Loki completely stunned with his mouth still slightly parted and a growing fierce flush forming on his pale skin. 

_My Prince._

Loki squirmed. 

“Who in the nine realms was that?” He heard Fandral say from right behind him. Loki glanced over his shoulder and noted the tutors looked completely fed up; the lesson for the day apparently well over by this point. The older warriors wondered off leaving the four young fighters alone on the training grounds. 

Sif looked about equally as interested and Hogun hid his well, but it was still there upon his face. Loki shuffled his feet for a moment though. Should he tell them? He was sure they would find out soon enough; and it felt good knowing something they did not when it was so often the other way around. If Thor was there, he would share; Loki would probably spill all he knew. Though it was likely Thor would already be aware of the man’s presence within the castle. He liked to bumble his way about and say he did not and could not sense seiðr but Loki knew better. 

After a brief deliberation within his quick silver mind, he rubbed his gloved hands together, willing the blush away from his face. The older three “kids” moved closer since they obviously expected Loki to tell them. However he simply shrugged; finding a little smirk upon his lips. No one ever said Loki was not mischievous in his torment of “Lady Sif and the Warriors Three”.

~’~

Fandral was no fool. He saw how the young Prince looked at this stranger, this man. He also saw how Loki vanished as quickly as he attempted to bring up said identity of the man since Loki seemed _comfortable_ with him; much more so than others. 

The heavens may call it what it was; Fandral was jealous Loki knew something he did not. It was usually the other way around and Fandral itched to know. He ached and yearned. That feeling continued on through dinner that night. Hogun and Sif sat beside him as Fandral watched the high table where Loki and the queen were among other council members. Loki’s eyes were trained on something across the room and Fandral knew what it was before he even turned. 

The rough looking man was sitting by himself rather quietly as he ate his meal and rank his mead. The man looked…no Fandral could sense the man; sense that he was strong. There was an air of calmness no regular warrior would hold. Where did he come from? How did he meet the Prince? And Loki seemed so at ease with him, surely Queen Frigga would be aware of the man; especially since he seemed to be staying within the castle. The Queen and Loki shared a deep bond and more than once Fandral had seen Loki sharing his secrets with her. 

Later, much later after the dinner, Fandral made his way to the bathing quarters used for the guests in the castle; though they were akin to large stone tubs dug into the ground filled with sweetly oiled steaming water. It was used to heal the muscles of warriors and civilians alike. As he was hoping, the man was there; already in the water with his head resting back and his arms spread out on the ledge. Fandral could appreciate the image it made. 

The man looked sculpted from the heavens itself; like the primordial pool formed him and set him on his way. Fandral had an honestly hard time imagining this creature as a young sapling. Never the less he walked forwards and dipped into the pool as well. No one was there aside from them so Fandral kept as quiet as he could; not entirely understanding why he wanted to surprise the man. 

The young blonde did not get a few paces before a low rumbling voice startled into the silence from the older man. “Young warrior. All is well I hope.” Fandral froze, a deep flush forming on his skin and it was not just from the heat of the water. His eyes looked up and found one blue one cracked open just barely; staring at him intently with a tiny smile. 

Like a bolt Fandral sat where he was, his mission evaporating in the air around him. The man laughed; sounding like thunder then silence enveloped the two of them. It lasted some time, long enough for the man to deeply sigh and move to exit the pool. He dipped his head back and got his short shorn hair wet then sat up. Now both his eyes were on Fandral; one a golden color and the other that clear blue. 

Still the man smiled as he stood and Fandral was about as red as an apple. Yes it was quite accurate to describe this creature as sculpted from the stars. Completely and utterly bare, the very few flaws were the scars scattered about his honeyed skin. “Young Fandral, I ask you one thing.” The blonde jolted like he had been struck but he found the man’s eyes once again. He was smiling; a warm and affectionate thing though there was an underlying sadness Fandral could not place. “Be gentle with Prince Loki. He tries so hard to please his brother and those closest to Prince Thor; you included. It is just hard for the young Prince. Ease your words with him.”

And with that the man was gone leaving a stunned and speechless Fandral in his wake. 


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Chapter Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2_sMf415nc)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A few things. I really am twisting canon here. Some characters that died in infinity war will probably show up again; obviously. That, and Thanos is retreating to Gamora’s home planet here; back to the castle. It will make sense later on but I needed Thanos around others when things come to a head in a few chapters.

Frigga had never seen Loki so at peace; so happy in her entire life of knowing him. Her son, and to her he was her son, was a fickle little thing. His willingness to shift forms did little to help his shifting heart; his shifting mind. Loki was jittery when he was around others and the only person with whom he could ease his restless heart about was his older brother. Of course when Thor was gone, Loki would often just hide away in his room or the library. 

Yet here her son was. She watched from within her own reading room that had a view over the castle grounds to the east. Early in the morning as it was during this season, the sun was beginning to rise. Very few were out; even those that actually worked within the castle. Frigga herself rose before the sun no matter the time of the year, no matter the season; so that’s why she was so surprised to look out over by the small lake on the grounds only to spot Loki. 

He had carried out a blanket with his stack of books, not unusual considering her youngest son was a tidy individual who hated grass stains. That was also a spot, under the willow tree, Loki tended to frequent. He explained to her once the fresh air did wonders for his spells. 

What was unusual, however, was Loki’s demeanor that morning in the bright hot sun. Often he would make a space for himself right at the base of the tree under the shade of the shimmering and twisting tree vines. That morning he put the blanket down right in a ray of the sun. Loki was apparently not in a reading mood, an anomaly in and of itself; having forgone all of his books and stretched out on the soft fabric like a cat basking in the attention of its owner. 

His lean body stretched and turned until finally setting on his back with his arms over his head, quite clearly enjoying the feeling of the sunlight. Frigga could not blame him however. The daylight in Asgard had been quite different for the past few days; not a single storm cloud in sight both day and night. Her ladies had spoken about it though Frigga had not verbally commented. She simply nodded with a small smile, knowing and waiting. 

Yes she had something of a running theory about the physical and environmental changes of Asgard and it had all to do with Roshan.

The stranger who appeared in Asgard through magic. 

It was as though Asgard itself; Asgard and her people, rejoiced in the return of…

Of it’s rightful king.

She was no fool. She knew of the stones, knew of the time stone and knew the ability to shift through the sands was not impossible. It would explain far too much; the peaceful magic, Roshan’s sudden appearance, his firm energies that only stood to protect Asgard and its people. 

The question was when did he come from? What happened to Asgard? Why was he here?

Because so many of the puzzle pieces were still missing, she could not answer those questions. It was unfortunate, but it was a part of the life she would have to lead in the process of her hunting for answers from the sidelines. Frigga knew Roshan would not hurt anyone so she would allow him to roam about for now; though that was not the only reason she would let the future king go free about Asgard. 

Her eyes flickered back out over the property, the sun slowly rising and casting everything in that golden glow. 

Roshan was striding slowly out towards the lake, out towards Loki. He was in his usual attire since getting new clothing from the castle servants; a loose white tunic, tight leather pants, and dark brown boots. 

Yes it was clear to her that Loki was enamored with Roshan. That had become rather obvious starting from the first night the man appeared. Though it was not only Loki who acted with affection and adoration. Roshan spoke with Loki as though the young prince was the key to the universe. Frigga’s heart swelled with her own, perhaps slightly selfish, happiness upon seeing how pleased Loki was. Very few gave her youngest such attention; and for him to be getting it from someone like Roshan? She could be at ease with that. 

“My Queen.” Hemidall’s low voice had Frigga jumping. When she turned, she spotted the gatekeeper at her door, his head bowed down which was customary when greeting royalty; even though he was even older than she was. “I apologize I did not mean to startled you.”

“Oh Heimdall, you know you do not have to be so formal with me. And you did not; there is nothing to apologize for. Please, please come in and sit.” She said while motioning with her hand; her book she had been reading forgotten in her lap. 

At first Heimdall hesitated before finally entering though he did not sit in the chair across from her; both by the window which looked out over the lake. Instead, Heimdall stood at the ready, just as he would to the key of the Bifrost. Her own hawk like eyes watched him; watched as he observed the surrounding property. “Is there something bothering you Heimdall?” Frigga finally asked. It was clear what he was looking at and she glanced over as well. Roshan had stopped by Loki and her black haired son jumped up. Even from there she could see the deep flush upon his royal pale cheeks. He was clearly embarrassed at being caught stretched out in the sun like a kitten.

The two spoke for a brief moment before Loki lit up again in that brilliant way of his; which was then followed by the two of them sitting down upon the blanket. Roshan was near the edge and Loki clearly wished to push himself closer to the older being. His royal upbringing stopped his hand and his heart yet. Instead, he simply flipped open one of the books and began to read; the entire time Roshan watching him with sparkling eyes. 

Heimdall was ever the silent watchmen.

When Roshan first arrived, it took a few days for Heimdall to finally approach Frigga. When he did, the gatekeeper was silent at first; just standing and staring at the queen when she repeated her request to not be so formal. “You know who he is.” Frigga recalled saying. Heimdall continued the silence before finally cracking. 

“Not quite. I know from what time he hails.” That had been interesting to say the very least. Whatever spell, or stone, Roshan had used to go back in time had been stronger than Heimdall’s sight.

“Prince Loki enjoys his company.” Heimdall’s voice brought Frigga back to the present and she glanced up towards the lake. The sun was climbing higher and higher in the sky. Before long it would be directly overhead; and on days like this even the vegetation would dry out some. The heat was exhausting, most Asgardians not leaving their homes. 

Yet no such thing was happening then. Everything was green and luscious; the flowers, the grass, the trees. She knew what this was. 

Asgard recognized its king’s seiðr no matter the time period that king was in. 

Frigga stood, setting the book down upon the side table before stepping over to Heimdall’s side. The two watched Loki who was clearly in the same vein as Asgard itself; blossoming. His usually sallow and pale cheeks were rosy, no longer dark underneath his eyes. His hair looked glossy and thick, his pale pink lips turned up into a smile as he handed the book over to Roshan who then began to read; completely and utterly enrapturing Loki. 

Loki “enjoys” the being’s company? No enjoy was far too tame of a word. Enjoy would imply there was some other emotion he could feel towards the older god. Loki’s own seiðr glistened in the sunlight; ringing out in rapturous joy. 

“That he does Heimdall.” 

~’~

Thor was quickly beginning to realize he had no desire to return to his own time. With each passing day in the splendor that was his Asgard, his will crumbled more and more. Go back? Go back to what? To pain? To misery, loneliness? To death and destruction? Why would he do such a thing when all he had ever love and desired was here? 

With each passing day he realized his love for Loki knew no bounds, knew no limits. His mother, all the others that he adored were here as well; but it was Loki’s side he could not leave. Perhaps it was the last section of his “future life” that created his…abundance of affection for his younger brother; it probably was. Yet he could not find it in himself to care about such a thing. He adored Loki and it was clear Loki adored him. 

Even if Thor was not completely truthful with his identity.

That aspect of his new life did ache in his chest. He was lying; lying to the warriors, lying to his mother, lying to Loki. There was still an innocent part within him that believed when his father and his younger self returned, he could just continue on with the cover of Roshan. However, there was the realistic and burned part within him that knew better. Soon, too soon, all of this happiness and lazing about in the sun would end. 

There was even the possibility the return of the “other” kings of Asgard would throw him back through time. 

Loki found Thor outside by the lake, the same one they sat by a few mornings ago in the warm morning sunlight. Thor hated that his emotions translated to the weather, even if very few ever connected the dots. That’s why the Asgardian sky which had an almost week and a half run of straight sunlight was overcast. Thor was seated at the base of the willow tree; elbows resting on his knees and his hands brushing slowly through his short hair. Unbeknownst to him, it was not in fact raining. 

“Roshan? What ever is the matter?” 

Thor had been silently crying. 

“Ah Prince Loki.” Thor said as he put on his usual ‘Do not fret over me I am fine’ face. He stood on shaky legs, making sure to keep his back to the tree so he would not collapse in a fit of sadness; all the while brushing the tears from his cheeks and his eyes. “I did not see you nor hear you approach. I am sorry I did not greet you correctly.” The sky rumbled and Loki glanced over his shoulder towards the dark sky. 

Thor’s heart was twisting and bleeding. Loki’s fine neck…he could not pull his eyes away; still remembering Thanos’s hand crushing it. Thor saw the blood and saw the bruising; and when Loki’s eyes turned back to him, he saw the glassy texture. He could not stop the stray tear that dripped from his real eye. “Roshan? Please tell me what is wrong.” Loki took a step towards him and it took everything within Thor not to bolt and run away. It was like a ghost was speaking, one that Thor never thought he would see alive once again. 

The story spilled from his chapped lips before he could stop himself. He told Loki, in very general terms without exactly specific names, the story of the young prince’s own death. “He was… very special to me.” Thor said without specifying who he was talking about. Loki looked enthralled; but not as how he did on that sunny morning. No; there were tears in his eyes as he gently, as to not scare Thor off, took the large calloused hand in his. 

“What happened to him?”

“He is dead. His neck snapped right in front of me, and there was nothing I could do but be held down; useless.” Thor felt his stomach twist violently when Loki reached up with his free hand and involuntarily grasped at his own neck; as though he could feel his older selves violent and untimely death. Thor could not take such a sight and grabbed Loki’s delicate wrist, pulling his hand away from the unblemished skin. 

The young prince’s neck should have never been marked in such a disgustingly violent fashion. Loki should have only ever been marked there with care and affection, with love. 

Droplet by droplet, rain opened up from the skies above as though the universe itself was weeping for Thor. How foolish, he thought, even as he lifted his hand and gently cupped the side of Loki’s neck. Underneath the trees long vine like limbs, the two of them still got soaked to the bone. Thor’s eyes never left Loki’s face; never left the rain droplets that caught on Loki’s thick eyelashes or the streams down his pale cheeks. “Roshan.” Loki whispered. There was something conflicting in his youthful face; only the sound of thunder and rain following his voice. Thor slipped his hand from Loki’s and took the other side of his neck in his hand. 

This younger Loki was so petite that Thor seemed to tower over him as Loki stepped closer; a moth to a flame. He was humming, his seiðr that was. It was not the same kind of hum in the early morning sunlight Thor had brought to Asgard once again; not the same kind of humming he would put out as he stretched his lean body. 

No this hum was far too familiar. This hum had Thor swallowing a lump in his throat, chaotic and fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird. “Roshan, tell me who it was that died.”

Thor’s blood went cold. 

Every little molecule in his being screamed to open his mouth again. It screamed and cried and ached. His body wanted to collapse, it wanted to fall to its knees and weep in Loki’s arms. All Thor wanted to do right in that moment was let Loki take all his pain and worries away; the two of them so far from Thanos’s grasp. It was unlikely the mad titan was even aware Thor was still alive. 

Here in this time, Thor could just bask in his family’s glory once again. 

But he knew that was not an option. 

He and Loki had grown closer as “Roshan and the Young Prince”; but the unknowns were still far too great and far too dangerous. It was clear Loki saw the uncertainty and the retreat in Thor’s eyes and the loosening of his grasp on Loki’s neck. The prince made a tiny little noise as Thor slipped away. “Wait. Wait Roshan!” Loki gasped right as thunder struck far too close by. It gave Thor the opportunity to fully escape Loki’s orbit and rushed off through the pounding rain. 

“Roshan!” He heard Loki cry. But he could not look back. If Thor turned to even see a glimpse of those breath-taking green eyes, he would spill everything but his beating heart at the feet of that young man still standing in the rain. 

~’~

Loki sobbed into his pillow for hours that night. The storm had not subsided and it seemingly took all the happiness and joy Loki had been feeling for the past weeks with it. All he could do after what Roshan told him under the willow tree was weep. His tears would not subside; not as he skipped dinner, not as he ignored his mothers pleading to open the door, nothing stopped his sobbing. It was wild and untamed and nothing like Loki. His head pounded as he begged himself to stop; to just rest and take a breath. He hated being so emotionally unstable but the physical storm outside in the sky and the emotional storm within his heart would not rest. 

Even as the loud gasping, heaving sobs subsided, he wept silently and uncontrollably. 

Loki knew it was late in the night and all he wanted to do was rest; yet his hand now would not stay. His emotions were like oil and water; like fire bursting from the depths. He had no idea what he was doing as he let his hand wonder down his body and grasped at himself. The tears did nothing to deter his rapidly shifting mind, only creating a blurry image of his cock in his hand. With him turned towards the window, the rapidly blinking effect from the lightening made Loki’s stomach twist in nausea. But he did not stop. 

Loki tugged on himself a few times but when he did not relieve any pressure he sobbed and pulled that hand away to bite at his knuckles. The other free hand moved back and pressed into his own hole. Now that’s what he needed. He drooled around the fingers he had in his mouth while images flashed behind his eyelids in time with the lightening. 

Sun and gold. There was a red cape; long billowing hair and a full beard. His head was twisting as images of Thor flashed before him; all smiling and bright and light. 

Then more subdued things were shown. This time he saw large calloused hands and soft plain clothes; not the strikingly ornate armor. There were mismatched eyes and a shorn head; stubble and subdued smiling lips. Loki let out a gasping and sobbing moan; his fingers not enough but the images of Roshan pushing him over the edge. He came at the same time as the loudest strike of thunder that long and aching day. The sky lit up with such a bright white streak Loki nearly thought the storm had passed Asgard and her people. 

However when he opened his still tearful eyes, all he could see out the window was the tempest raging on. Oh how much his tumultuous heart ached. 

~’~

_“You should have aimed for the head.”_

Not that the mystically infused axe to the chest didn’t hurt. The injury Thor had given him had not healed. Thanos suspected it would never heal completely. The weapon had been born from a star; from pain and suffering. Those sort of machines of destruction were often the most powerful and potent. He honestly counted his lucky stars the god had not struck him in a…softer spot on his body. If he had; Thanos’s plan would not have succeeded. 

Thanos was still in the first phases. He had to retreat with his ‘children’ after the snap. The injury from this Stormbreaker was far too severe and Thanos would have to recuperate. In the mean time he sent out his soldiers to being the second phase of his plan. 

It was one of Gamora’s people, an older male; much older than Thanos, that was currently helping him with his bandages. It was sacrilegious and rubbing salt into the wounds; Thanos knew that much. He returned to Gamora’s home planet and there, he took over the castle. He did not rule these people; simply lived there. Some of those that survived his first “cleansing” of that planet agreed with his outlook, with his plan. They decided to work underneath him now. 

Once the older man was finished replacing the bandages, he left Thanos to his own devices in the giant main bedroom of the palace. It was night time and that was when Thanos’s mind spun. 

He thought of Thor and what he would need to do about the Asgardian. 

Thanos had already ridded the universe of the other one; of Loki. The mischief that little creature got up to would only hinder Thanos’s plans. If the Titan could, he would have spared the creature in all of its wily beauty. However, he could do no such thing. 

Now Thor was perhaps the only one that could kill him with that weapon; without the aide of the stones. The probability was slim to none, but if Thor got the drop on Thanos then everything would be for not. 

And Thanos honestly had little to no idea where the Thunder god was. He shifted and hummed as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

Well he did not know where he was, but there was something he could still do. 

“Show me.” Thanos rumbled and an orange and yellow flow filled the air. While he could not pinpoint where the god was, he could see his soul; could see his heart. Before Thanos, a disk formed and then opened up. The image before him, he could not place the exact location. The lighting was too dark but it seemed like a bedroom that was enveloped in a strobing pattern. For a moment Thanos thought there was a mistake and he was looking into an empty room. However, something shifted. 

Then there it was. 

Thanos’s eyes widened at the sight of Loki; yet this Loki was young, perhaps a millennium younger. He was sobbing into his pillow and his fine features were splotchy and red from the crying, drool dripping from the corner of his lips. 

Thanos understood what the delicate little creature had just finished doing; and while the appearance of Loki instead of Thor started to raise more questions, the pieces came together quickly. 

_“I told you, you’d die for that.”_

It was a small smile that took over Thanos’s lips yet a smile none the less. 

So that was the key to destroying a gods heart. 


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some nsfw....JUST KIDDING! jfdoiadsafo Well it is kind of nsfw. There should be full nsfw either next chapter or the one after that. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Chapter Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s&list=RDD2_sMf415nc&index=2)
> 
>  
> 
> And the playlist will be updated!

Loki knew it was rather childish to lock himself in his room. He knew it was foolish and irrational. It seemed like he had been acting in such a way with startling frequency as of late; irrationally and emotionally. That was how Thor was supposed to act, not Loki. 

Yet when Roshan was involved, Loki lost all control of himself. His ability to think rationally flew out the window and his seiðr shimmered with excitement. 

That day out in the rain, Loki just wanted answers. He wanted Roshan to be honest with him. While they had known each other for less than two weeks, which was practically like a second in the life of an Asgardian, Loki felt like he had been in Roshan’s presence for a hundred thousand years. He felt like their life thread was intertwined. Loki felt that; yet apparently that was more one sided then he first thought. 

And then having touched himself in such a fashion? Having thought of his BROTHER and Roshan. Loki flushed scarlet even remembering now on a far warmer and sunnier day. What a wicked thing he was.

No. No he could not go down that path; he could not let his mind twist his own soul in such a fashion. His desires were his own and he would accept such a thing; and accept that nothing could change about it. 

Emotionally he was still not up to the task of facing Roshan, but he was willing to speak with his mother. Frigga was patient and open. He explained his wild emotions about Roshan alone to her and she simply gave him a soft smile. She said that the “adult” thing to do was to speak with the man. Loki disliked being so up front with those his affections ran wild for; it was off putting and world tilting. Never the less he knew she was right. It was exhausting but he would have to do it. 

But tomorrow. He would do it tomorrow, Loki thought with a mischievous little smile. 

So he grabbed a tome from one of the mighty stacks in his room and tucked himself up in the little nook of the large suite he called his own. About half way through, something shimmered like flickering distant lightning in the corner of his awareness but Loki shrugged it off. 

Though his “naivety” and willful innocence did not last long. A knock at the door brought him out of his reading and he looked up. Again, there was that shimmer. Yet this time it was like a stunning show of fire and light dancing before him. Loki knew immediately who it was and his palms sweat as he shifted; making the older man wait. It was a little petty revenge for the past few days. 

Then finally he stood before the door and with a deep breath, he opened it.

~’~

Thor was so tired, so damn tired of fighting with Loki. It had been hundreds of years that the two of them had been at odds; always a push and pull. That time line…Loki’s dead, perhaps it had been inevitable. Perhaps it had been leading him down that path the moment they set eyes upon one another all those hundreds of years ago. But now things were different. 

Yes. Yes things were different. He would no longer be a slave to his families cursed past. Thor was older, wiser; and less likely to put up with the bullshit the universe threw at him. 

That’s why he found himself standing outside of Loki’s suite there in the castle. This late in the day with the sun dipping further and further in the sky, and this far into the warm season; there were only two places Loki would frequent. It was either his own suite where he would simply bask in his little reading nook, or Loki could be found in the giant library the castle held. Considering Thor passed that room on his way there and could not sense or see Loki, he knew the dark haired youth would already be locked in his room. 

All the god of thunder wished to do was break the door down; he wanted to run to Loki’s side who he could definitely sense was in the room, and collapse to his knees. Thor just wanted to hold him for forever and eternity. 

Yet age and constant pain he had been through wizened him, had given him patience and understanding. He knew their little “misunderstanding” under the tree would have Loki on edge. Banging his fist on the door like a brute would only have the other god pulling away. Thor knew Loki was aware of his presence outside of the door by now; that much was certain. They seemed to be inexplicably drawn to one another. 

So the soft sound of Thor’s light knocking echoed down the hallway. He waited patiently, quietly going over what he would say to Loki once the younger man opened the door, and it took a bit as he had been expecting. Loki was making him wait, making him stew. If their relationship was closer; if it was different in this time, Thor would throw Loki over his knee for that. But once again, at this point, Loki would shell up so fast Thor would never be able to reach him ever again. 

If Thor had to wait for Loki’s prickly exterior to dissipate, then he would. 

The sound of the door unlocking had his heart jumping into his throat; Thor waited and the smallest sliver into Loki’s room was exposed. It appeared, from what Thor could see, to look just like it had all those years ago. There were hanging fabrics and drying flowers and herbs. Soft candlelight flickered against the walls and Loki’s sweet and confused little expression could be seen in the opening. “Roshan.” Loki whispered. Thor felt that painful twist of guilt at the sound. Clearly Loki had been crying, he had sensed it that day he ran off and left Loki in the rain. However now the evidence was right there in front of him. 

“Prince Loki.” All the things he had planned to say evaporated so quickly from his mind he wondered if he simply falsified them in the first place. He was stuck there, blankly staring at Loki who blinked a few times. Thor barely noticed it as the younger male opened the door, albeit a little hesitantly. Loki did not seem upset for the most part; meaning he did not seem angry with Thor, so the blonde could only consider that a success at this point. For a few brief moments the two of them just stood there; staring and staring and staring. Thor was at a loss. Should he just turn around and head back to his room? What had he been planning on doing once he got there? Well he knew he wanted to apologize, but surely he could have waited until the morn, his mind finished unhelpfully. 

Loki seemed to take mighty mercy on Thor and opened the door completely, stepping to the side to let the older male in. Thor himself knew this was breaking “all sorts of rules” yet Frigga had rarely if ever cared for such a thing; since she would be the one to go to report such activities between the prince and a “strange” older man. 

Thor nodded as he walked in and stood, stopping not a few feet away from Loki. The nook where Loki had been sitting still had his book resting there and Thor knew they would probably end up in that direction but he was already taking liberties by showing up at Loki’s door at the end of the day. He would wait until the young prince invited him to sit. 

Thor could not help but note the bare feet of Loki’s that padded past Thor as he shut the door and headed to sit down once again. It made him feel giant and oddly overtly masculine; it seemed as though Loki had a tendency to make him feel such things. 

Loki was almost back to the chair when he stopped and glanced over his shoulder. He seemed hesitant to leave Thor’s gravity and the older male preened a bit at that. “What is it that you want?” And that preening quickly evaporated at the tone of Loki’s voice. Yes he was mad. He was mad Thor had not explained everything and had not told him the fate of the “mysterious man” he allowed to die. 

He stepped closer as softly and as gently as he could; near treating the younger male in front of him like a wounded animal. Loki thankfully stayed where he was and let Thor get closer and closer until he was pressed right up against Loki. That head of dark hair tilted back, having to look up since Thor was that much taller than him. “I wanted to apologize first and foremost. I am sorry that I did not tell you what you wished to know, and I am sorry for the foreseeable future I will never be able to tell you what you want to know.” His words relaxed Loki just a bit. There was no mistaking the ache in his eyes. Thor knew Loki was chomping at the bit to know more about this “Roshan”. However, once again, there was just too much on the line; too many unknowables. 

Silence punctuated his words, Loki’s eyes looking down to about the center of Thor’s chest. He shifted his feet back and forth before speaking once again. “An apology was all I wanted.” Loki whispered. While Thor knew well enough that was not ALL Loki wanted, he was happy Loki was loosening up a bit none the less. A few more moments of silence passed. “Is there…is there anything else?” His voice was neigh silent at this point. 

A full body shiver wracked Loki’s body, quite visibly from where Thor was standing, when one large hand was wrapped around Loki’s wrist. “I will be honest with you my Prince, I came here to apologize and for something else; yet when you opened the door for me, all intelligent thought slipped from my mind like water out of a sieve. You must excuse my brutish ways; now all I wish to do is look at you.” Loki’s eyelashes fluttered rather flirtatiously, looking as sly as he always did. 

“Is…is that all you wish to do Roshan? To look?” Loki all but gasped out as he pushed up onto his bare toes. His free hand pressed against Thor’s large chest as he leaned in. 

This was a tipping point. Thor had only shared such things with Loki much later on in their lives; not until it was far too late. When he was thrown back to this time, he hesitated and waited; so unsure of what his path should have been and should be. Thor still was not entirely positive on what to do. Yet Loki, his beautiful and strong and willful Loki, of course would take the first step. That was one of the things Thor had been waiting on. He did not want to push the younger male into anything he did not want. If Loki was acting in such a way, who was Thor to deny him? 

Somewhere far in the back of his mind he knew it was rotten to the core to keep his true identity secret from Loki now; but he could not bring himself to stop. His patience had worn through. 

“No my Prince. Looking is not the only thing I wish to do.” It was an equal whisper yet this time Thor’s voice was low and rumbled yet against Loki’s chest. Clearly Loki was unraveling at the seams. He keened and whimpered, he pressed sweet little kitten licks to Thor’s exposed neck. 

“Please Roshan. Hold me just as Loki, not as the prince.” The pleading broke Thor. His arms which were more than likely twice the diameters of Loki’s wrapped tightly around Loki’s waist and he tugged him impossibly close. Those lanky arms wrapped around Thor’s shoulders as Loki’s bare feet were whisked off the ground and Thor walked the two of them back. 

“Anything. Anything for you.” Thor all but growled out. Loki continued to lick and gently bite at Thor’s neck for what seemed like ages; the god of thunder relishing the feeling of those soft little lips against the skin of his neck and the scruff on his jaw. But he wanted more. Thor reached up after pushing Loki against the wall, trapping the smaller body between him and the stone. His large hands; almost impossibly large against Loki, cupped his soft face and Thor watched his thumbs brush over those rosy cheeks and his surprisingly sharp jaw. He pushed his right thumb against Loki’s plush bottom lip and Loki being Loki; the tease let Thor’s thumb slip past his sinful lips and it rested against his tongue. “You wicked little thing.” Thor grinned and bit down on Loki’s exposed jaw; treating him as “Loki” and not the youngest prince. 

It was clear the young sorcerer enjoyed such talk. He moaned and arched his back clear off the stone behind him; rutting closer to Thor who wrapped his free arm around his waist once again. 

“Roshan!” Loki sobbed. He was clambering to hold himself up once again, to use Thor’s muscles to his advantage. Luckily Thor understood and he lifted Loki up easily with his one free hand. The younger male shivered and threw his head back at such a display of strength before wrapping his long legs tightly around Thor’s waist. He did not mind that, did not mind that all in fact. He loved the feeling of Loki clinging to him as though he was the last creature in the universe. It was how Thor felt about Loki. 

The carry over, the obsessive and possessive streak in Thor, it was clear from the future. Loki had been all Thor had; and while his family was still very much alive here all these centuries ago, it was still Loki Thor was ravenous for. 

Loki’s squeal of delight when Thor lifted him completely off the ground and walked towards Loki’s large bed was music to his ears. That, and the feeling of Loki quickly pressing kiss after kiss to Thor’s jaw? Yes this was perhaps the closest Thor had ever gotten to Valhalla. A glutton he was, for Loki’s enthusiastic touch. 

He tossed the younger male onto the bed and watched, enraptured, as Loki bounced and laughed. It was so freeing and so healing. Loki being so happy was all Thor had ever wanted in his entire life. Of course he would only receive such a blessing after Loki “passed” onto the next life. 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hands, pushing them around his shoulders and securing them at the base of his neck; letting the younger male to pull ever closer. Thor smiled as Loki closed his eyes in pleasure and the warm candlelight bounced wonderfully off the fabrics hanging about the room. Every few seconds, as Thor simply watched Loki, the light would hit a stained glass which only scattered a rainbow everywhere. It was perfect. 

It was so perfect.

Thor stopped. 

His heart was pounding so loud the ringing burned his ears; burned his throat with tears. 

He was able to hold back the tears though yet. Instead he lifted a hand and cupped Loki’s cheek flushed from lust. “Roshan?” The younger male asked with confusion as his heavy-lidded eyes barely lifted. He stared at Thor above him but never let go. 

For the longest moment, Thor’s tongue was once again useless; a common occurrence around this version of Loki. Those hazy eyes never lost their neediness and Thor could understand. 

Yet he could not bring himself to take Loki then. “Am I…am I not to your liking?” It was like Loki could read his mind; but came up with the absolute opposite of what Thor truly was thinking. The older of the two sighed and shook his head indicating no. 

“Loki, all I wish right now; all I want right now is to have you until the sun rises once again.” Thor said, noticing that the sun had in fact set while they had been kissing. “I would have you from now until the morrows nightfall.” Loki shivered. “But I just…I just wish to hold you. I just want to have you next to me. I am sorry…is that acceptable?” 

Thor asked, expecting the young prince to be upset that Thor was not going to have sex with him. Yet Loki just smiled and nodded. His answer was punctuated with a long, rather wet, and loud kiss. “Is it alright if we do this though?” Loki asked. 

While Thor could deny what Loki and he truly wanted further yet, he smiled at such a stipulation and nodded. “Of course.” He whispered into a kiss. That kiss lead to another and another and another. And that is what the two of them did, unable to sleep. They could not pull away and simply shared their breath and kissed like it was what was keeping them alive. Thor’s hands were glued to Loki’s neck, to his waist and his pert rear end. Loki’s hands could not be separated from Thor’s soft shorn hair or the base of his jaw; even his broad shoulders. 

At one point, perhaps it was very late at night or far early in the morning, Loki spent some time simply kissing and licking at Thor’s hands and his fingers. He had whispered that he loved them; how big they were, how strong they were, how worn and warm. He whispered how he loved them upon his body and that started up another round of deep sensual kisses and softly grabbing at one another’s bodies. 

Yes Thor did not take Loki as they both wanted that night; but they grew impossibly, unstoppably closer. Thor truly believed that if he were to be cruelly ripped back to his “own time” now, he would not survive; not after melding with Loki heart and soul as he had. 

~’~

Thor was honestly impossibly bored. He wished to be back in his homeland. He wished to be with the Warrior Three and Lady Sif. Thor wanted to see his sweet little brother again ad hold him close to his chest. While he loved the hunt with his father, there was only so much of it he could take. That’s why he was so ecstatic that they would be returning in three days’ time. Asgard was so close yet still so far away. 

“Your mind is elsewhere boy.” Thor heard his father speak from across the fire they were seated around. The other soldiers they brought with them on this little mid-season adventure were currently either guarding the camp and their king and heir apparent; or they were hunting for the night’s meal. Thor looked up and saw that singular fierce eye staring at him. “Speak your mind my son. It will be a useful skill when the time comes. 

Well his father was inviting him to be honest. Thor still tread carefully. There was only so much the Allfather would allow. “I long for our home father.” He was being honest, yet still leaving out the reason he truly wished to flee back to Asgard. Was it lying by deception? Loki was far more adept at such things and their answers. His silvery tongue could traverse any obstacle. 

Yet Odin was kind in his mercy. He simply smiled softly and nodded. “Aye my son. I to wish to be back. This spring has been long and the summer season shall bring the warmth Asgard has so dearly missed. It will be good to be home once again.” Thor could not agree more. 

The warmth he also missed. Loki would often leave his reading nooks and his little alcoves to enjoy the sun. It was some of Thor’s best memories, some of the best times of his life.

He was truly and utterly devoted to Loki. If his younger brother asked him, Thor would break the stars. If his younger brother asked him, Thor would climb any mountain, he would run any distance. Everything about Loki enraptured Thor; perhaps it was a curse, the blonde did not know. All he did know was that even if it was a curse, he would gladly take the punishment upon his shoulders just so Loki would not have to experience such strife. 

Thor was bound and chained to Loki’s words, to his voice.

It was a happy life in such servitude and Thor was dearly missing it. Soon though. Soon he would be home and at the mercy of Loki’s willful ways once again. 


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so a few notes. Thor, the older one, will start to refer to himself as Roshan almost exclusively. At this point in his life he has sort of "forfeited" the name Thor (because he thinks he does not deserve it). He is still "Thor", he just no longer goes by that name. Also I have no idea how Earth time translates to Asgardian time so I just decided this far in the past in Asgardian time is pretty far in the past for Earth time. Also the older Thor, and the younger Thor let's be real, are like pretty much astrophysicist smart. Like I know the joke is that Thor is "dumb" or whatever but I like to think his teaching and upbringing in Asgard has made him like, pretty much smarter than Tony and Bruce. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Chapter Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ercWS-jUt0s&list=RDercWS-jUt0s&index=1)

Not two days later later after Loki awoke in Roshan’s arms, he found himself at the older males door; the sun setting and casting everything in an orange glow. 

His brother and father would be arriving within 24 hours and Loki had no idea what was going to happen after that. He had no idea if Roshan would be so cruelly ripped from him and perhaps it was causing him to act irrationally; perhaps he was just continuing a pattern of behavior that started the older male crashed into him. Either way, Loki knew he could not stop now. Nothing could stand in his way. 

He knocked on the door and shuffled back and forth. Loki closed his eyes in what could be considered nervousness, his hands clasped behind his back as he tilted his head down. The seconds that passed before the door finally opened felt like years. Loki’s breath caught. 

“Prince Loki? What are you doing here?” Ha. Like Roshan did not know. Loki was too nervous to open his eyes but he stepped closer and closer before his forehead finally met a solid chest covered in a soft tunic. The hands that had been grasping behind his back reached out and grabbed said white shirt; pushing so both took a few steps back and they were not in the hallway, so they were not in front of prying eyes. 

When Roshan could not be moved any further, Loki tilted his head up, still unable to open his eyes. If he did; he would surely run. The young prince felt Roshan’s breath mixing with his. “Every second I spend without your cock inside of me is like an eternity in the deepest depths of Hel.” Loki and Roshan gasped at the same time; Loki because he was so damn needy and Roshan surely because Loki used such language. Alas the prince was at the end of his rope. 

Not wasting another second Loki pushed himself up on his tip toes and pressed his lips to Roshan’s. The man responded in kind by wrapping his thick arm around Loki’s waist. It continued like that for some time; kissing and basking in each other’s presence. It was hot and heady, wet and loud. Loki could feel Roshan lift him at the same time the door slammed shut. He was carried further into the room and his plan was going exactly how he wanted it to. All he wanted, all he needed, was for Roshan to ravish him. 

Like the prior time they shared a bed, Roshan tossed him onto the cushioned surface and Loki could not help but let out a nervous and excited giggle. 

When that beautiful muscled body hovered over Loki’s, so warm that the younger male could feel it, he finally opened his eyes. 

Roshan was looking at him with such raw desire and adoration all Loki could do was whimper before throwing the back of his hand against his own lips. “Do not hide from me.” Roshan’s low timber had Loki arching towards the older male. His gasp echoed in the room; totally out of breath without even doing anything. He was completely and utterly wrecked by simply being in Roshan’s presence. “You are so stunning. I can barely breath Loki.” Roshan whispered into Loki’s jaw before peppering the skin there were deep and wet kisses. 

_Can barely breath._

This beautiful man. This warrior of utter power and devotion. Roshan was just as utterly wrecked by Loki as the younger male was by him. It was groundbreaking. 

Loki shuddered at the feeling of a particularly deep kiss against his skin. Roshan was biting and sucking so hard on that one spot it seemed like the man wanted everyone and anyone to know who Loki belonged to; like he wanted a bruise to form that would never vanish. The possessive nature of the action thrilled Loki down to his very core. With the growls and the animalistic grunts; add on Roshan’s thrusting hips against his, Loki only lasted a few more seconds before he was coming completely untouched. 

Roshan pushed up onto his elbows, watching as Loki covered his enflamed face with his hands. Surely Loki looked ravished and the young prince was utterly embarrassed by such a thought; especially that he looked such a way in front of Roshan who while he looked hungry, looked equal parts composed by it all. 

“Just from me worshiping your lovely neck Loki?” Roshan’s voice was raspy with lust, brushing a possessive hand against the skin that he bruised. “I would have you do that again, but I can no longer control myself with you.” He pressed on by grabbing Loki’s wrist before the younger male could react. Pinning both with one hand above Loki’s head, Roshan used his free hand to rip away at Loki’s soft leggings. Before long Loki was completely bare before Roshan and he was panting from it. To be exposed in such a way? Loki was out of his mind in ecstasy. All he could do was wiggle his fingers and moan to indicate he wanted Roshan bare as well. Fortunately though, Roshan seemed to speak “drunken with lust Loki”. He was nude in a blink of an eye. 

“Mine. Mine.” Roshan panted as he prepared the younger male. It was fast and rough and everything Loki had ever wanted. It was like Roshan wanted to be slow and treat Loki like glass but just could not contain himself any longer. 

Loki’s legs were thrown over Roshan’s shoulders and the larger male bent him in half right when he pushed into Loki’s tight hole. It seared so hotly Loki could not help but gasp and sob. The pain, the pleasure, it melded into one and brought him to a delirious state; his ankles brushing against Roshan’s muscles that ran along his neck. He felt how tense Roshan was and moaned and threw his head back and forth. Loki knew he would not last long at all. It was euphoria, having Roshan’s long and hot cock inside of him. 

The deep grunts of pleasure threw him over the edge and his body went lax in Roshan’s grasp. Still the man fucked into him. 

Roshan’s own orgasm nearly had Loki tumbling over the ledge once again. However he was brought back with Roshan tucking Loki’s exhausted body against his own. The kissing started up again, though this time it was far less frantic, like they were waxing poetic in the form of physical affection. Loki did not mind. He knew that even if everything was destroyed when his brother and father returned, he had this with Roshan; something he could cherish for the rest of his long life. 

~’~

It should not have been all that shocking Loki and Thor could not stop kissing one another. After they finally stopped dancing along their defined boundaries and made held each other for hours, after they finally made love from dusk till dawn; of course they could not control themselves. Thor would pull Loki off into a small alcove and kiss and kiss and kiss until Loki was weak in his knees and would have to be led to a ledge to be seated; letting Thor walk off with a smile on his face and Loki with a blissed out look. Loki himself would often sneak into Thor’s “temporary room” and lick at Thor’s long fingers before licking at…other things. 

It was becoming harder and harder to just be away from one another; to just live their lives normally. Thor knew it was mainly his fault. He was the older one; he should know not to rush around in back corners to steal kisses and whisper sweet nothings in each other’s ears. But he could not stop himself. It was that selfish streak he found was growing stronger and stronger within him. As though he could not breath unless his lips were on Loki’s like sanctuary, Thor could not find it in himself to stop. 

Perhaps that’s why, in the few hours before the large banquet, he found he pulled Loki off to a shockingly familiar spot overlooking one of the larger lakes by the castle. Oh yes he remembered this spot, not a full decade ago in his time, he kissed Jane here. How odd. He still loved and adored Jane Foster; knew that she only meant the best for everyone around her, yet he could not find it in himself to lover her like he loved the smaller male standing before him. 

Thor took Loki’s hands in his, those fine fingers brushing against Thor’s calloused ones. It twisted at the thunder gods heart as he looked at those big green eyes. Loki had put a stunning golden head band on that day which pushed his big black ringlets from his face; giving Thor an unimpeded look. So that’s what he did. They just stared at one another, every once in a while, their eyes flickering to each other’s lips. Loki’s own soft petal mouth quirked up into a smile that Thor could not help but mirror. “What is it?” Thor whispered with laughter in his voice. Loki was giving him that mischievous look Thor wished he could eternalize in stone and sculpture. 

There was a beat of a moment before Loki spoke once again. “ _Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this, For saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss._ ”

Thor blinked, not pulling back but not moving in for the kiss he had been so clearly telegraphing. “Loki,” He could not control the quiet laughter in his voice at Loki’s taunt. The younger one was blushing but smiling as he tucked his face down. Thor gently took Loki’s chin in his free hand, brushing his thumb on Loki’s rosy bottom lip which he had been biting. As he continued, Loki did as he always did and let Thor’s thumb slip into his mouth; biting and licking at the pad of the digit. “Did you just quote Shakespeare at me you little minx?” Asgardians were aware of a handful of humans through time and Shakespeare was notable enough to come onto the gods “radar”. Many enjoyed his writings and plays; and if Thor was remembering correctly the human translated time in Asgard at that moment put Shakespeare squarely in his 30’s. 

“I am glad you are not such a brute Roshan, that you would be unawares of Shakespeare.” Loki’s giggle was like music to Thor’s ears as the shorter male stepped closer. Thor took the opportunity that was presented to him, leaning in closer as well. His lips brushed along Loki’s jaw on the side of his face that looked over the sparkling water; warm sun caressing both of them. The brunette’s body shivered at the feeling of Thor’s scruff roughing against his skin. 

“I may be a brute yet. I wonder if you are still sore from last night. My pride would be boosted greatly knowing I pleased you so my Prince.” Thor’s whisper had Loki twisting his face into the crook of his neck, letting out a whimper that Thor could feel. Yes it was a vice. The give and take he would pull from Loki now; the feeling of those sinfully soft lips upon his whip cord tight neck. Thor pulled Loki’s face away once again; his hand looking giant against Loki’s jaw and it only tightened his slacks and he was ever so thankful he had both a large cloak over his shoulders in preparation for the festival and he was pressed closely to Loki to hide his arousal. 

There they were again, eyes locked on one another. Thor’s dipped to Loki’s lips and he could see those emerald green eyes slip shut. “ _Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take._ ” 

And then his lips were on Loki’s. It was like being reborn anew; like Loki was his salvation and this “saint” could absolve Thor of all his sins through a simple kiss. He carded his now free hand through the locks at the back of Loki’s neck and hummed in pleasure, fingering the golden band pushing Loki’s oil black hair back. When the two of them pulled away, it was just enough to take the barest of breaths. “I’m addicted to these lips.” Thor whispered and Loki shuddered but they delved right back in. It seemed as though the feeling was mutual and Loki could not control himself. To say that was a confidence booster was a bit of an understatement. 

But of course, like with every good thing in Thor’s life, the warm moment he was having with Loki had to come to an end. 

“What is going on here?” A booming voice Thor recognized, they both recognized, came from the hallway beside them. Loki jumped to pull away but Thor’s hand did not give and Loki could only take a single step before he had to stop. 

When they both turned, Thor felt a twist in his stomach. He knew it would come to this sooner or later. There stood him, Thor, from this time. He was so young and naïve, so innocent and unaffected by loss and “Roshan” wanted nothing more than to shield him from the inevitable. 

Thor was storming over and Roshan understood it would be better for everyone if he let his hand slip from Loki’s. Once the youngest of the three was free, he met Thor halfway. “Brother! I had no idea you were back already. I would have met you and father at the gate.” Loki said, trying his hardest not to look affected by the kiss he just shared, trying not to look so flushed and entirely too fuckable. It was clear Loki was failing in that venture, even with young Thor looking as though he were about to snap himself.

Instead, Thor simply gripped Loki’s arm and Roshan noted the flinch from how tightly he was gripping his younger brother. “Go speak with father.”

“But brother I-“

Roshan could see it all, the love and lust the two shared for one another. Thor gave Loki a jerking shake. “Go Loki.”

And like that, Loki scurried away in a whipping flash of green, black, and gold. 

Then a matching set of blue eyes were on him. “I have no idea who you are but you will never touch Prince Loki in such a manner ever again.”

But Roshan just stared back. It was clearly not what the heir apparent wanted to hear. He stormed forwards and slammed Roshan against the stone railing behind them. “Are you deaf and dumb fool? Did you not hear me the first time?” 

“You know who I am.” There was no time like the present, the older Thor, Roshan, thought to himself. Ah yes, not only would he officially shed his title as Odin’s “first born”; he would also spill everything he had been keeping hidden within his chest. If anyone would find out who he truly was, it would be his younger self. 

His words visibly affected Thor and he knew he had his opening, knew Thor felt the energy they were throwing off one another. “You know who I am.” He repeated and the young Thor shuffled back, his hands leaving Roshan’s shirt. 

“I do not know what you are speaking of.” The sun cast everything in a warm glow and to any bystander, surely they could not tell it was two of the same person standing there; speaking to one another. 

And Roshan understood Thor’s hesitancy to just blindly agree what was happening TRULY was going on. At that age, he had been surprisingly skeptical of most things. Seeing an “older” version of yourself making out with your younger brother? When you so desperately wanted to do so? Yes, that was not something a young Thor would just blindingly believe. So Roshan knew he had to achieve his goal through different means. 

It was simple really; kind of like kissing Loki. Roshan put a hand out and Mjolnir flew from Thor’s belt without any resistance. The ‘whack’ of the handle landing in Roshan’s grasp echoed around them; then mismatched eyes met sky blue. Understanding, sadness, confusion; it all passed between them. Roshan, the older Thor, for so long he thought that if he ever met his younger self again he would be furious. He would want to hit the young man; to throw a fit and tell him to quit being so selfish and disgusting. Yet now as they stood face to face, all Thor wanted to do was hold him. No, all ROSHAN wanted to do was to protect the young blonde; to kiss away his worries and to shield him from the terror of losing everyone and everything in his life he ever cared about. How odd, to feel that way about oneself. It was not hedonism, yet a striking love he deprived himself of for long. 

Blood splattered on Roshan’s face so fast he could not react; all he could do was close his eyes from the warm liquid. 

At first he did not know what happened or where it came from. This he saw the blood pouring from Thor’s lips; the shocked and confused look on the young man’s face. His legs shook as he fell forwards; Roshan dropping Mjolnir so he could catch the blonde. “Hold on. Hold on Prince Thor.” Roshan said, almost trying to reassure himself more than the blonde. But that could only last so long. As the two collapsed onto the ground with Thor in his lap, Roshan felt a splitting pain in the base of his skull. It was accompanied by a ringing; though that was actually outside of his body. Thor could apparently hear it as well. He looked up with terrified eyes, they both did. 

As he expected, Asgard herself was reacting to having three kings in the city at one time; all from different times. Roshan felt a twist of fear as the bell sound continued to chime, even as blood began to pour form his own lips and blackness took over him. 

~’~

Loki was scared. He was scared and confused; and he wondered if he made the right decision leaving his older brother and Roshan together. When had Thor and his father come in? Usually Loki could sense his brother’s seiðr; but nothing had tickled his senses until Thor had been right there. “Shit.” Loki bit out but continued on to the throne room where he knew his father and mother would be. 

It was during his quick walk to the room that a loud bell ringing noise had him nearly jumping out of his skin. It chimed everywhere, against the golden walls of the castle and beyond it’s borders. Loki had never seen Asgard like that before. The sun was blazing outside the window and the young prince almost had to turn away it was so bright. 

What in the Norns was happening? 

It was startling enough that Loki quickened his pace to the throne room; throwing the doors open as he rushed in.

Only to freeze at what he saw there. 

On the large dais where his father usually sat with such grace and poise; Odin was collapsed to his knees. His hands were clutching at either side of his head while Frigga worried over him; terror and what looked like determination on her face. 

“What’s happening!” Loki gasped out as he ran across the room to the bottom of the steps. Frigga looked up at his call. 

“Your father and I were just speaking about the festival that will be held tonight and then he collapsed.” Odin coughed out a flood of blood that splattered against the golden flooring. Loki winced at the sight. “He collapsed here then the ringing started.” 

Loki was stunned, utterly consumed as to what he was seeing; then it hit him like a ton of timber. 

Thor.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I was rewatching that scene in Thor 1 where Loki finds out his heritage and honestly? Tom stole that scene. He was so amazing. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Chapter Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFEK_ewBX60&list=PLSE-TM5g393QEvAMYQ1x0iv0TEfsXaGGF&index=16&t=0s)
> 
>  
> 
> I have also been updating my playlist!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Young Loki screenshot that inspired the tearful look! ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181844609@N08/)

The Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were beside themselves with anxiety; worry flooding through the great room they had refused to leave. It had been like that for a handful of days since the incident. Everyone in Asgard had heard the ringing of the city, had seen and felt the heat and light expanding exponentially before it burst like a bubble. When everything settled, there was an eerie silence that enveloped their realm and the four of them had a hideous feeling in their stomachs. They knew something was wrong. 

That had been how they found young Prince Loki, their dearest friend Prince Thor, and the strange warrior named Roshan. The older men were collapsed on the ground, blood spilling from their lips as Loki sobbed and shook. While the gods were physically stronger than most, they also weighed a ton. Loki with all his might in his tiny little body could not lift the two warriors. 

Volstagg and Hogun helped with Roshan while Fandral and Sif carried Thor. All the while, Loki was sniffling and sobbing into his sleeve; clearly totally distraught with what was going on. But who could blame him? He seemed to have come upon the two passed out cold on the ground and covered in blood. 

He was worried about Thor, Loki’s brother who he near worshiped the ground the god of thunder walked on; and Roshan. Fandral, Sif, and Hogun who had been kept in the realm had all seen how close Roshan and Prince Loki got. They noted the purple bruises that lined Loki’s neck and how the two of them would disappear behind dark corners before returning; Loki flushed like a bride and Roshan softly smiling to himself. 

“Please take Thor to his room and Roshan to the one he has been occupying. I will guide you then I must get back to mother. My father collapsed as well.” Loki was somehow able to get out. The warriors and Sif were stunned once again. Even the Allfather had collapsed? What in the world was going on? And could the problem be solved? If Thor and the Allfather both perished to whatever was occurring, Loki would then hold the title of Ruler over Asgard and the Nine Realms. Not that he would not make a fantastic ruler; it was just not the first choice all four would have. 

“And if Prince Thor and the Allfather do not rise from this…from this slumber?” Fandral asked in the quiet room. Outside in the hall they could hear servants and others rushing about. The alarming news had been kept within the walls of the castle, somehow; but that just created utter chaos with all the workers. Fandral could hear the others shift back and forth. For a moment he suspected none of them would answer and his question would float in the ether. However after a moment, it was the individual on the furthest side of the room that answered. 

Not that any of them were particularly surprised. Hogun had always had a soft spot for the youngest prince. “Then we will guard Prince Loki with our lives. We will guard him if he becomes king just as we would have guarded Thor, and just as we guard the Allfather now.” Silence enveloped them and Fandral could not help but feel a little chastised. Hogun was right. Fandral was just being selfish, letting his own personal feelings mess with his warriors heart. It continued like that; the four of them walking around like ghost lost in the woods. That is, until a guard rushed into the room. He was out of breath and frazzled; enough so that they all pulled their weapons in thought they were being attacked. However when he spoke it was not anxiety of a fight that raced through their bodies. 

No, this emotion was far more positive.

“Lady Sif and the Warriors Three! Prince Thor has risen!”

~’~

Loki was utterly and totally beside himself with grief, confusion, and worry. He did not know what to do; especially after running back to where he left Roshan and found both him and his brother bleeding and passed out. 

That’s why he exiled himself to stay by Thor’s side until his older brother awoke. There were so many questions running through his head, way too many and far too few answers. At some point during the time he was with Thor, Loki curled up in the bed. He clung to Thor’s side like the kitten he wanted to shift into. His face was tucked into Thor’s neck and his legs wrapped around Thor. For the first day and a half, Loki spent it crying. He sobbed and whimpered; even with his mother walked in to check up on them, even when the healers fussed over Thor. 

Loki just could not stop his tears. Why had they been bleeding? Both Thor and Roshan? The two people he loved more than life, more than all the Nine Realms combined. Add in the fact Odin also collapsed with the exact same symptoms? Loki was distraught. 

He knew Roshan exuded this air of royalty about him but….but what did that mean? Was he a royal of Asgard? Would Loki not know of him then? If he had come from the past through some spell, Loki would have read about Roshan in the scrolls of their history. Some sort of evidence of Roshan’s glory would be painted in the royal murals. Anything. 

That left the other big and glaring option. Roshan was from the future. He was perhaps a king of Asgard somewhere down the line. What happened to Loki’s people though, that sent such a stunning king back in time? His head was swimming with ideas and theories. 

The summer heat was licking at Loki’s skin; enough to have him stripping all his leathers off and leaving him barefooted in soft pants and a baggy tunic. Once he was comfortable enough, he climbed back into Thor’s bed and curled up just as he had been. He littered light kisses where his lips met Thor’s skin. It was nothing too “sexual”, more like Loki just could not get close enough; though his mind did wonder to that night where he touched himself. Did Thor…Did Thor feel that way about Loki? Loki knew they loved each other deeply but would his older brother cross that finely toed line? 

Loki was lost in that thought while looking out the window to the hot and sticky night air when the door to the room opened. Loki thought it the healers at first, coming again to just fret and do nothing to the young prince’s great annoyance. However, it was not. 

“Oh my son.” Loki jolted up, spinning to see his mother entering the room. Just as he had been doing, she kept vigil over the Allfather; barely leaving even to eat. If she was here, that meant…

“Father? Is father awake?” Loki gasped, jumping off the bed and immediately missing that warmth by his side. His mother flinched as his frantic question and for a moment Loki felt dread pump through his stomach, his feet taking him to stand in front of her. They were of a height; and surely within a few years he would have an inch or two on her. But now, now they could nearly be siblings themselves. 

“Yes,” Frigga finally answered and Loki let out a long sigh. “He and…Roshan are both awake.”

Loki could not help the flush that rushed over his cheeks. “Wonderful. I will go to them at once. I had been busy when father and Thor arrived and I have not giving my greetings.” He said, not specifying what he had been busy doing and who he had been with. Instead he reached over to grab his shoes. If his mother had come to Thor’s room, surely she was simply taking Loki’s place, giving Loki the chance to say hello to his father. 

Yet when he turned back around to exit Thor’s room, his mother was standing in front of the door blocking his way. She had a saddened look on her face and Loki stumbled forwards again. He felt so uncoordinated after spending nearly a week just holding onto his comatose brother. “Mother?” 

“Loki, I believe it is best if we sit down and have a discussion before you decide on what you will do.” 

Now she was really scaring him. Too many ideas, just like when he thought on who Roshan was, rushed into his head. Did she find out about Roshan and his relationship? Was she angry about it? Was it something else? Never the less he allowed himself to be led back into the sitting room and they both stared warily at one another. 

“I was examining Roshan’s biological makeup with the healers one day; you may call me as curious as you my son.” Loki let out a tiny chuckle. “I wished to know what was ailing Odin and Roshan, what was also ailing Thor, Loki do you understand so far?” The dark haired male nodded as his mother continued. Loki felt his heart rate rising. 

He watched as she lifted her hands, palms facing up, and shapes formed over them. He recognized the first. There in Asgard, the citizens were made of tiny particles with different strands specific to the individual; Loki heard there was something similar to that on Midgard. 

His fathers sat in his mothers left hand; on Loki’s right. Even in the form Frigga gave it, the Allfather’s strand looked worn and tired; but carried an air of regality. Loki had seen it time and time again since he often went with his mother on these little medical missions. 

“As you can see, this is your fathers.” There was nothing wrong with it. Loki found that incredibly strange and only added to the list of questions he had. What in the nine realms had happened to all of them? In Frigga’s right hand, another strikingly familiar strand formed. That was Thor’s. It looked like a golden sewing thread; strong, tight, magnificent, Loki could look at it for hours and never tire. Just like his fathers, though, there was nothing visibly wrong with his strand. Loki felt his hands grow wet with sweat, his anxiety mounting. Then in between her hands, another strand started to form. 

When it was finished, a hair pin being dropped would sound like an avalanche in the room. Nothing, not even Frigga and Loki’s breathing could be heard. 

The third strand was Thor’s. Loki knew that much. It was Thor’s with just a little dullness to the golden glow. Were his eyes playing tricks on him though? It would not be the first time Loki saw something that was not truly there, read into a situation that evolved differently. For a moment he stared at the thread then looked up; about to ask if his mother was mistaken and examined Thor twice. Yet when his eyes met hers, Loki knew it was the truth. 

“Loki, my son…Roshan is Thor from the future.”

He could not control his legs. He shot up and stormed to the window then back to the chair; finally over to Thor’s bed and Frigga caught up with him then. Loki was panting; from anger, fear, or anxiety, he did not know. Perhaps he knew who Roshan was all along and just never wanted to breach that subject. It would explain the adoration he held for Loki. No one else in the universe would be so openly affectionate with the god of Mischief. Only Thor. 

Only Thor. 

Only Thor. 

He reached out and brushed his thumb against Thor’s bottom lip. At this point, and he was pretty sure she knew his feelings for Thor, he just could not find it in him to care. Loki leaned over and pressed a long kiss to the corner of Thor’s mouth. 

Then he stood and bolted out the door, sprinting as fast as he could towards the throne room where he could now sense his father and Roshan…Thor…whatever. Behind him he could hear his mother calling for him to stop but Loki could not. His heart was everywhere and nowhere. 

And while the rational part of his mind knew he would forgive his older brother from the future for deceiving him, the “bratty” younger part of his mind wanted to yell. He wanted to scream and tell Roshan, might as well call him that or Loki himself would get confused, how angry he was. 

~’~

Roshan woke up alone in his room, completely disoriented. The last time he had been conscious, he had been kissing Loki’s decadent little lips down by the water. What the Hel had happened between then and now to have put him in his bed? And he felt like shit; complete and utter shit. Roshan’s head pounded as he sat up slowly, noting that it was indeed late in the night. Most of Asgard was asleep, only a smattering of taverns here and there lit up like beacons in the night. He groaned while moving his legs over the side of the bed. At least he was dressed; he always awoke nude after having sex with Loki. His eyes wondered around his dark room, trying to ignore the quiet rumble of the castle. Clearly people were still up within her magnificent walls. 

Finally Roshan spotted his boots and pulled them over to the side of the bed. There he sat and started the slow process of lacing everything. 

Then he froze. 

The ringing. 

The sudden bright light.

The blood.

He reached up to his lips and found no dry blood there; nor fresh blood. Ah yes. The Allfather of this time had returned from the hunt with young Thor. It was just as Roshan had feared; feared that Asgard herself would not know how to handle three kings within her boundaries at one time. Though now it seemed as though she acclimated to the sudden increase in royal power. Roshan was glad for that considering he did not particularly like feeling as though he had been hit by a Midgardian truck. 

As swiftly as he could, without falling over and cracking his skull open after feeling how dizzy he was, he finished with his shoes and headed down to the throne room. Yes he could feel Odin, he could feel his father’s presence and Roshan attempted to ignore the tight feeling in his throat. 

Luckily there were not that many people in the hallways; or at least not many that were searching for him. Only a healer here and there stopped him, stopped him to give him a quick once over before going on their way. With a call over their shoulder they informed him they would tell the Queen and Prince Loki their guest had risen. As much as Roshan desperately did not want those two to know considering he would have to explain everything, he knew it was time. Off like a band-aid, or something like that, as Tony Stark would always say. 

He did not stop upon getting to the throne room doors; opting to just storm through. He knew his father was in there and spotted him standing at his throne almost immediately. 

Roshan nearly stopped then. The last time he saw Odin had been on the coast of Norway. Now here he was. Odin was clearly still much older; but Roshan could see streaks of dark hair intermingled with his gray. Yes this time was long ago. 

Roshan continued down the path and finally his father turned to him. How funny; now that they sported a matching missing eye. Roshan in the past would have been cowed by his father’s glare; but that was before he became the King of Asgard. Now they were on equal footing and Roshan stared up at his father. 

“So you are the man that has bewitched my youngest so.” Roshan tamped down the flush that surely would have jumped to his cheeks. Yes of course Frigga would have made Odin aware of Roshan’s presence considering he was part of the reason they call collapsed in the first place. 

His mother. Roshan suspected she had been aware of who he was far longer than she was letting on. Frigga had always been the smartest of all of them. 

Roshan, never the less, nodded. He stood at the ready all the while. “Yes Allfather. Prince Loki and I have grown close while we waited for your return.” ‘While we waited for your return’? Roshan would have scoffed at such a sentence if Odin’s eyes were not trained on him. He was a man out of time and there was still the chance they would not want him in Asgard. After he explained what had happened to the Asgard of his time, surely, they would send him straight to the Jotunheim to freeze to death. 

“I see.” Odin spoke, and Roshan was sure he did see. The older male sat on the throne before he said anything else. His hands gripped at the armrests. “Will you finally say what has been tattooed on your heart? Or shall I be the one to utter such words?” 

There it was. Odin was giving him something of an out, giving him the chance to finally be honest. What good it would do? Roshan did not know. What he did know was that he had to take this chance or he would surely lose it forever. 

He bowed his head; something a king should not do, but he felt it was necessary. “As you suspect, my true name is Thor….I am your son; however I have given up the title of Thor. I am not worthy of such a thing after all that I have done to Asgard and to the people of the Nine Realms. I now go by the name Roshan. I would assume that is easier in the coming future once your times Thor finally wakes.”

When he finally looked back up, Roshan was stunned to find his father had moved almost silently down the steps. Without another second, he wrapped his arms around Roshan and held tightly, even if the taller male did not reciprocate. When Odin finally pulled away, he walked back up the steps and sat. “It would be best if you started from the beginning my son.” Roshan felt a twist in his throat at his fathers declaration, that he still considered him his son for now; he just did not know how long that would last once Roshan started spilling all the events that had yet come to pass. 

Roshan opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the throne room doors opening with a loud bang. Both of the men already in there spun about and Roshan felt his throat tighten dangerously. 

There stood his sweet little Loki, sobbing and panting. Crystalline tears streamed down his flushed cheeks as he stormed over to where Roshan stood. 

Shit.

~’~

“You.” Loki sobbed. Oh how his heart was twisting and ripping. He had no idea what to think; and nearly had no idea what to say. On his run to the throne room Loki shuffled through a million and one different retorts; different ways to start the “conversation” he wished to have with Roshan. But each time something came up, it shattered in his wily mind. He was not mad at Roshan. There was no way he could be. If he came from the future, then something terrible must have happened. He had to have been running; for Asgard always needed her king alive and well. Perhaps Heimdall had sent Roshan back to keep the king safe. Something. 

Anything!

He could see the nervousness that crossed Roshan’s face. It was nervousness and guilt. Good. 

Though as Loki looked again, he wondered how he never saw the similarities. He wondered how he never saw that it was truly his older brother that stood before him now. “Tell me. Tell me your real name. I want to hear it from your lips.” Loki sobbed. 

Roshan paused for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. Finally he answered and Loki could not help but close his eyes in frustration. “I am truly Thor Odinson, King of Asgard.” Loki gasped and sobbed and whimpered; jumping away from Roshan’s hand that reached out to touch him. It was true. It was so true, all of it. 

“You lied to me.” 

“Loki.” Roshan’s voice, so deep and full of sorrow, had Loki sobbing again into his hand. “If you would like, you can stay. I was about to explain everything to the Allfather. It would tell both of you why I decided on concealing my identity.” 

But Loki shook his head. He was…he did not know. What he did know was at the very least he was angry. Loki shoved at Roshan’s beautifully carved chest and the man did not even budge. “No. No no no! I just…I just need time for myself. I need to be away from you right now!” He screamed. At that point Odin stood but Loki could not care. As he had realized in Thor’s room, he was not mad at Roshan. 

He was just exhausted. He was frustrated. So Loki did not waste another second in the throne room. Instead he turned and rushed out of the room in a fit of tears. 

Loki stumbled back through the hallways of the castle; stumbling over nothing a few times so he had to catch himself on the wall. His tears blurred his vision but before he knew it, he was back at Thor’s room. When he ran in, his mother was still there but now Hogun, Volstagg, Sif, and Fandral were in the room as well. 

Loki’s eyes shifted over and saw his brother way awake. He was alive and sitting up; his back propped with a mound of those feather pillows. “Brother?” Thor’s concerned rumble was enough. Loki all but launched himself at the blonde without a care in the realm for the other warriors and his mother. He just wrapped his arms around Thor’s shoulders and pressed his face into the nook of his neck.

The sobbing would not stop, similar to the first few days after the three of them collapsed. Now though…now the reason was far different. He just clung to Thor’s body, shivering in delight when Thor’s big hands cupped the back of Loki’s thighs and pulled his younger brother closer. It was not all that odd to see the two of them wrapped up in one another so Loki was not all that concerned. “Do not dare leave me Thor Odinson!” The youngest prince commanded but never lifted his tear stained eyes; never lifted his tear stained face. “You are to never leave me.” 

Somewhere behind him, he could hear the warriors speaking quietly with his mother. That lasted for a little while longer before all five left the room; leaving Thor and Loki alone. Then his older brother acted and wrapped his large muscled arms around Loki which pinned the svelte prince to his older brother. “Of course Loki. Your wish is my command.”


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have one specific chapter song for this one, but Karma by MARINA works pretty well. 
> 
> get ready for the return of Hela! but absolutely not how you would expect! two humans actually catch her eye rather quickly ;0

Roshan broke down. He could no longer hold it in; the pain and agony in his chest that had been building since his mother died the first time, since he and Loki grew further and further apart. He could no longer keep his cards close to his chest; and so he spilled everything. Roshan told Odin about Loki’s “deception”. Roshan told Odin about the dark elves and he told him about the role the tesseract plays in their future past. Perhaps most importantly, Roshan told Odin about Thanos. That was very, VERY, difficult to speak about. His heart was breaking with each word. 

At some point Frigga walked in and Roshan did not know he had been crying until her soft hands took his. Her strangely youthful visage in this time was blurred; Roshan could not help but let out a weak little sob at that. Both of…no they were no longer his parents; he could not claim them; not after all that happened. But they were so young. Odin’s hair was still laced with dark strands, a total contrast to what he looked like when Roshan was in his own time. 

“The pain you have experienced.” Frigga whispered before cupping his cheek. Her soft skin felt odd even to Roshan against the scruff on his face but she did not pull back. The older woman simply sighed and gave him a sad little smile. “I understand your plight and your reasoning. While the Allmother inside of me would say you must return to your own time,” She paused and Roshan held his breath. He twitched and fidgeted, totally expecting her to continue with her train of thought. It was not as though she was wrong. His own time; his friends on Earth surely still needed him. However… his emotional and physical connection to them? It just did not bind him to that period in his life. “The mothers heart in my chest says to hold my beautiful son in my arms and tell him everything will be alright; that I will help him through this pain.” 

Roshan collapsed to his knees, falling into Frigga’s arms who also slowly and gently sat down before him. The sounds of his sobs could be heard echoing about the giant golden room; thankfully no one was awake outside of Odin and Frigga to hear his wails of agony and exhaustion. He had been holding it together for so long, telling himself that he had to be strong and he could not release all this emotion in such a way. But now; now knowing Frigga and Odin were watching his back? Roshan sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. He could not control himself, even as he looked out the large window of the throne room. Outside in the sky, he could see the stars spinning against the midnight blue backdrop. They looked like gold flecks of paint smattered against the sky. Nebulas of blue and green and red and yellow mixed in as well; streaking against the palette.

“Oh my sweet boy.” Frigga whispered as she rocked Roshan back and forth in her arms as though he was just a little babe once again. Her whispers were sweet and soft and soothed the painful tears Roshan cried. It took some time for him to finally calm down; when he did he slowly stood before grabbing Frigga’s hand to tug her up into a standing position as well. Odin stood by one of the windows, clearly letting the two of them have their moment; that or he was thinking about all that Roshan had told him. Roshan got his talent in strategically analysis from Odin after all. 

“This is worrying news that you have brought us from the future.” Odin started, staring out the window for a few more seconds before finally turning towards the two of them at the foot of the dais. Roshan stared back up at him. When he was younger, such an expression coming from Odin would have brought him to kneel. However Roshan was a king of Asgard just as much as Odin was. He was no longer afraid. 

“At first I was planning on dealing with it all myself. I did not see any reason to divulge information for it would cause everyone I care for here in Asgard to be in danger. However now that you all know the truth; well…” Roshan finished with a shrug of his shoulders as though he did not know what else to say. There really was not much else. He just looked down at his hands before Frigga took on in hers. When he glanced up at her, she was smiling at him; giving him a reassuring nod. “I just cannot let such a fate befall my people again. I cannot watch as Loki is killed before me as I am restrained like a common animal.”

That had hurt, retelling the moment Loki died. Perhaps that’s when he started to cry, Roshan could not be sure. All he did know was that Odin had shown such a pained expression. Roshan knew in that moment Loki truly was considered one of Odin’s son’s. It had a blooming warm sensation forming in his chest. 

“Yes. I understand that.” Odin started. He paused for a moment before turning back towards Roshan. “We will need to take the fight to Thanos if what you say is true.”

Which everything Roshan said was; Odin of course was just being stubborn as he usually was. The young blonde sighed but nodded none the less. “Yes. It would be ill-advised to fight him in this realm; there are too many non-combatants that would be in the line of fire.” It was Roshan’s turn to pause as he turned away and nibbled at the skin on his thumb. Having three kings of Asgard on their side was a great boon. Then they had Frigga who was perhaps even stronger than Loki, Heimdall, the Warriors three and Sif. Roshan did not even ponder about Loki in the fighting equation. There was no way he would let him back around Thanos; the chance of something happening far too great. 

As for the other young warriors, it would be trial by fire but that’s what would have to happen if they were to band together and take Thanos down before he could destroy the universe in his mad tirade. 

If only they had even more help. All of them together could do a great deal of damage, but it was like something was missing. 

Roshan tensed, even Frigga feeling the strange change in his body; noticeable enough for her to glance to her side where he stood. 

Hela and the Valkyries. 

That had to be the strange sensation he had been feeling ever since he came to this world, this time line. Hela was indeed still in her prison Odin created for her, but the Valkyries were alive. They were alive and scattered to the wind. “What happened to the Valkyries?” Roshan questioned, Odin sucking in a breath of surprise. “What happened to the Valkyries and what happened to my older sister?” It was like all the air in the room had been sucked away because Odin actually reached out and steadied himself on the window opening that let the sweet warm summer air into the room. 

“How do you know of her?” Odin finally asked. Ok, Roshan thought. He was not commenting on the Valkyries first. Hopefully that meant it was something of a mutual release that happened between all of them; nothing Roshan could not mend with some sweet words and a flutter of his eyelashes. 

Though it was not all that surprising Odin was confused about his knowledge of the Goddess of Death. Roshan had some what glossed over why Sutur had been released on Asgard. Well, no time like the present. “She was the one that originally attacked Asgard. She had gone crazy after all those years of you feeding poison into her mind. To defeat her, I ordered Loki to release Sutur unto Asgard; it was the only way.” 

Odin finally looked his age as he sagged into the throne once again. Thankfully Frigga’s hand went weak in Roshan’s, allowing him to slip away. With one quick look over his shoulder as he walked towards the “king”, he noted Frigga just looked tired, not particularly in pain of any sorts. “There are very few ways for which we can take Thanos out; even if he does not have all the infinity stones in this time. With Hela on our side, this fight will be over far more quickly, with many fewer casualties. That, and if we had the Valkyries on our side, we can be done with this Thanos business.” That’s all Roshan wanted, to never think of Thanos for the rest of his life. 

The Allfather looked rather pathetic in Roshan’s opinion; so puny and tired as he rested his face in his hand. Roshan stood over him and felt an incredible urge to just force the old man to leave his seat; to give the throne over to Roshan where it belonged. Never the less he waited and allowed the man to speak. “Once I put Hela into her prison, I changed my attitude on how Asgard should handle her business. No longer would Asgard fight and tear away at the people of the other realms.” Roshan could agree with that. To destroy people and conquer; it was deplorable. “So with Hela gone and my tactical view of the realms changed, I knew we no longer needed the Valkyries. I decided to let them go. A handful stayed in Asgard to start a new life, some left this realm, others journeyed far and wide. I just knew I could not force them to fight in the wars of blood.”

“You are right about that Allfather.” Roshan bit out a little harsher than he wanted to. “But never the less, we need them back to take on this enemy. You will send out messengers or you will send out Heimdall. If the Valkyrie does not return then I will set out and speak with them. Of course we will not be force them, but their aide would be highly appreciated.” Roshan looked back down at Odin. Now the man had his eye up at him. “But for now, you will regain your energy, I will do the same thing. Once we are back to our peak shape, you will take me to Hela and we will release her from your retched prison.”

~’~

Thor was no fool. His mother and Loki both explained what happened; who this Roshan truly was. Too many questions flew through his mind whenever he spotted the man walking down the hallway or moving about on the grounds out in the bright sun. 

Since Thor could walk again after the strange fainting spell, Loki had not left his side. His younger brother; so beautiful and so breakable, Loki stuck to him like glue. No that Thor was really complaining. Loki was perhaps the only creature that Thor could never tire of. He could spend the rest of his long life in the presence of Loki and Loki alone and he would be happy. Plus, that meant Loki was not trotting after Roshan as he apparently had been doing when Thor and his father had been on the hunt. 

The two of them were currently wondering the gardens, Loki’s arm wound around his; that curly head of black hair resting on his shoulder. The warmth of the sun had Loki so docile, he was practically purring alongside of Thor. 

Of course that did not last long. It was Loki that spotted Roshan before Thor did and he tensed beside Thor. The blonde at first glanced over at his younger brother to ask what was wrong, but then he looked back up and spotted the older man. He was standing underneath the willow tree by the lake; the shade casting him to look darker than he was. “It’s alright Loki, my love. If you do not wish to go out today.” He had been planning on sitting beside Loki by the water; just enjoying each other’s presence in the warm weather. However it was clear to everyone Loki was avoiding Roshan. 

His younger brother looked terribly conflicted but then slipped from his side. “No. I am sorry Thor. I just cannot do it.” He whispered but leaned up and pressed the softest, chaste kiss against Thor’s lips. “But you may go out and enjoy the weather. I will be in the library.” Thor wanted to dispute Loki, to tell him he would join him in the library as well; however it took half a second for the young man standing before him to shift into a medium sized sparrow. Those beautiful black and green feathers fluttered hard as Loki took off to the second story of the castle. Once Loki was gone, Thor sighed deeply but turned back towards the water. 

Yes he loved having Loki beside him all this time; however he had been wanting to do something that would require Loki’s absence like in that moment. One foot in front of the other, Thor made his way over to the tree, stopping just underneath the shade of the leaves. The branches shifted and swayed; causing everything underneath it to shimmer in the shade and sunlight. 

It was strange. 

Thor never really considered himself to be hedonistic, or to think himself so stunning. He knew he was rather good looking, but it never really mattered to him. He often thought more of how to move troops on a field than to look into a mirror. 

Yet when he stared at Roshan, when he stared at his older self, he could not help the high flush that formed on his cheeks. It seemed as though Thor only got better looking with age. The round muscle of his body now grew sharp and jagged. His hair was shorn short and there were visible scars that ran out from underneath his clothing. Then there were his eyes. Something or someone got the drop on him, was able to take one of his eyes; now that they were mismatch with one golden and one blue. “What is it that you wish to discuss Prince Thor?” He heard his voice, now deep with age, ask him. 

Roshan’s arms were crossed over his chest for he had turned to face the Prince which was customary. The tone of his voice and the expression on his face; none of it said that he was annoyed or angry. He looked…sad. He looked calm but incredibly sad and melancholy. Thor took that as an opportunity to step forwards up to Roshan’s side. 

“Will you not tell me your true name?” Thor asked. He knew full well now who the man before him was. Perhaps that was why he was not so mad Loki was enamored with Roshan. He and Thor were one and the same; two sides of the exact same coin. 

Roshan smiled, a small thing, but a smile none the less. It looked good on his rugged face. In that moment, as Thor waited for a response, he noticed both of them were of a height. While Thor’s muscles were bulging and round like a fighter that swung the heaviest of weapons, Roshan’s were near svelte. He was all lean and cut; dangerous. Thor wondered where Mjolnir was. “You must know already who I am my Prince,” He paused. “But I know how stubborn I was at your age.” Roshan dropped to his knee and bowed his head. “Prince Thor, heir apparent to the Asgardian throne and all of the Nine Realms; I am Thor Odinson, broken king of Asgard and a lost people. I am but a drifter through time; having given up his true title as king long ago.” 

Something caught in Thor’s throat at seeing Roshan in such a light. That’s what Frigga, Loki, and Odin all told him to call this man. Thor wanted to say his own name, since that was this man’s birthright, but he would respect this Asgardian king’s decisions. “I see.” He whispered.” It did not look right for such a mighty man to be on the ground. They were equals; if anything, Roshan was of a higher status than Thor. There was a part of him that smarted to admit that, but it was the truth. 

Without a second thought, Thor grabbed Roshan’s hands and pulled him back up. Those mismatched eyes looked slightly confused but allowed the action. “A king of Asgard does not kneel to a prince.” Roshan looked as though he wanted to say something but Thor gave him a knowing look with a smile. They were the same person after all. So Roshan’s lips closed and their hands were still locked with one another. 

With another breeze, Roshan spoke. It was jolted and short, but somehow he was able to say what was on his mind. “Would you tell Loki something for me?” Roshan did not lift his eyes; simply watched as he allowed his hands to slip from Thor’s. Roshan was clearly brilliant, though it did not take a genius to see Loki was avoiding Roshan like the damn plague. 

Never the less Thor nodded. “Of course.” 

“Would you tell him,” Roshan took a shuddering breath. “Would you tell him I never meant to cause him pain here. That was the last thing I wanted. I was being selfish, knowing how it all ended in my own time. When I was thrown back here, and saw Loki alive and well, I just could not stop myself. It was like a fly to honey. Just let him know that no harm will ever come to him again as long as I breathe.” He paused again and Thor was rather stunned. There was so much there to unpack and to ask about, but he kept his mouth shut. Roshan was still going. “No harm will come to him as long as we are alive.” Roshan finished then did something that surprised Thor right down to his core. 

The younger blonde watched as Roshan leaned forwards and cupped the back of Thor’s neck. Roshan pressed a soft kiss, barely even perceptible, to Thor’s lips, before he pulled away and walked off; not a single other word shared between them. 

~’~

Loki knew he was being selfish. He knew his heart was winning out; much faster than he thought it would. 

That’s how he found himself standing in the doorway of Roshan’s room. The wood was resting against his back as he looked out across the floor to where the older man was sleeping on the bed. Could you blame Loki though? He loved Roshan, his brother, Thor; whatever he wanted to call himself. He loved him so much the small amount of self-imposed distance Loki had set was killing him. 

Shifting into that small black cat, Loki crossed the room in the shadows before jumping up onto the bed. There was barely even a shift in the sheets as his little paws rested beside Roshan. Then he walked right up onto the warm chest that was gently rising and falling. It was so foolish but Loki could not stop. 

That’s why he shifted again into his human form; dressed in his soft sleeping pants and the baggy sleeping tunic he wore to bed. With the light of the full moon hovering over them, Loki did not even need to light a candle to see his way. Not that he would need to either way. 

His hands reached out and cupped the sides of Roshan’s forehead. This would only take a few moments; that’s all Loki needed. A soft glow, a green light, emanated from Loki’s hands. Then the images started to flow into his mind. 

_They were there in Asgard, both of them surrounded by the high court._

_They were on what looked like… well he could not tell. It seemed like Midgard because of the humans. Both were dressed oddly._

_They were fighting a strange woman on the Bifrost._

_Then they were on a strange planet covered in garbage. Before Loki could get a clear image of that, they were on a cruise ship._

Then the nightmare started. Loki saw the fire and all the dead bodies. He saw the giant humanoid like creature, purple in tone; his hand reaching out in a golden gauntlet. It took less than a second for Loki’s, the older Loki’s neck, to snap like a brittle twig. Thor’s sobbing yells muffled by metal rang around them. 

When Loki’s eyes opened, back as himself, he realized Roshan was awake. There were tears in the older man’s eyes as he reached up and brushed his thumb against Loki’s cheek. 

Ah it seemed as though he himself was crying. “If I could create a law of the universe; to see to it that these tears never fall again, that’s what I would do.” Roshan whispered as Loki sobbed atop him. One other big hand was wrapped gently around Loki’s hip, brushing the skin under his baggy tunic. “I am so sorry Loki.” 

So that’s what happened? The pain, the suffering that Roshan had to go through; it hit Loki right in his core. All he wanted to do was to wrap his arms around Roshan and hold him close, but he just…just could not bring himself to complete the movement. Instead he shook his head and climbed out of the bed and off Roshan’s chest. All the while the older man just watched him and allowed the distance; perhaps only aching Loki’s chest further. 

Loki just needed…just needed a little more time. 


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Hela makes her return! At this point, she is about the same "age" as Roshan is currently. That, and she is going to have her redemption arc whether she wants it or not! 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lsxs08VfEJw&list=RDBYiFroDFVwg&index=5)
> 
> [ First Sword Inspiration ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181844609@N08/48148345476/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> [ Second Sword Inspiration ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181844609@N08/48148349161/in/dateposted-public/)

Roshan was not surprised Loki gave him a large berth of space whenever they were around one another. It was not as though Roshan would force anything though. If Loki needed his time, needed his space, then that’s what Roshan would give him. After all, Thor was happily clinging to Loki’s side. It hurt a bit, as odd as it was. Roshan snorted because he was in fact jealous of the younger version of himself. Never the less he knew Loki was in good hands. Thor would surely protect Loki with his life; if their enemy, specifically Thanos, was to come to the past then Roshan would be able to focus on fighting instead of protecting Loki. 

Outside of that, it was all just a waiting game. Odin, Thor, and Roshan all had to recover from their fainting spell before they could start planning on their next step in the giant game of their lives. Of course Odin had sent out a message to all the Valkyrie. To Roshan’s surprise, many were actually still residing within the realm. One after another, by themselves and in groups of two or three, the Valkyrie arrived at the castle before taking up residence in their old barracks. After Roshan explained to them the fight that was waiting just out of their reach, they were more than happy to big up their swords once again. It was good news to Roshan, to all of them. Though of course that’s why Roshan did the talking. More than once in his life he had been called charismatic; and while Odin and the Valkyries both said the unit broke up on good terms, Odin could be incredible harsh to read and get along with. 

While Brunhilde still had not shown up, and he did not know if she ever would, he knew he could not linger on such a thing. Hels, Roshan did not know if her shield sister survived. Perhaps she was one of the many that had already joined them at the castle…perhaps she was not. 

“What are you doing Roshan?” Thor’s booming voice caused the older man to jump out of his thoughts, standing near the edge of the training grounds. Many of the Valkyrie that had rejoined them at the castle were currently training so Roshan had given them the space they needed. Plus what he was working on did not really require much room; well, it require no room at all. He was currently resting with his legs crossed, the sun beaming down upon his skin. Thor walked over to him before plopping down on the ground as well. “I saw some flickering light coming from this area and realized it was you. Is no one else training with you?” Thor asked and Roshan could not help but laugh. Yes, yes he remembered these years. For so long he thought all a warrior needed was his might and a heafty weapon. 

It was during those years that while he worshiped Loki’s every move, he still had lingering thoughts that the use of seiðr was somehow not as powerful as a physical weapon. But once Mjolnir had been destroyed and Roshan developed Storm Breaker from the heat of that star, well, seiðr no longer seemed like such a bad idea. That, and Roshan had figured out he held an almost unending well of that miasma of the universe at his fingertips. 

“I was meditating.”

“Meditating?” Thor’s pondering voice came even as Roshan let his eyes slip closed once again. It was quite clear he would not be continuing by himself; not when he knew his younger self as well as he did. Roshan opened his eyes and nodded patiently. 

It would actually be quite a good idea, to help train Thor in the ways of his abilities. It seemed as though whatever timeline he was currently in, it was something of a shift from his original one. At this point he was not entirely sure if Thanos was still alive. Never the less, it would probably be better to be safe than sorry. Teaching Thor that he could use his seiðr even without Mjolnir? Yeah that was something Roshan would be doing. “Yes. Prince Thor, you must remember that Mjolnir,” He paused, tilting his head in the direction of the large hammer resting on the ground. Thor glanced over as well. “Mjolnir is just a conduit for your true powers. When…when I lost her, when I lost Mjolnir,” He did not look up to see the agonized expression on Thor’s face that surely would have been there. “I had to adapt. I had to fight on my own. Part of how I reawakened my seiðr was when I lost my eye. I do not wish for that to happen to you; so of course I would not force you into meditating, but it would surely do you some good. I remember when I was as hot headed as you.” 

Roshan finished and it was so clear that Thor wanted to rebut what he said, say he is not hot headed. But upon realizing what he was about to respond with, it was clear that Thor felt a rush of embarrassment run through him. He sighed but did not stand. “Ok. Yes. I would like to learn.”

So that’s what they did. While Loki continued to avoid Roshan like the plague, Roshan would spend hours upon hours with his younger counterpart; teaching him in the ways of his own seiðr. At first they started with simple meditation techniques and then they moved onto actually calling forth the lightening. Before long, Thor could go toe to toe with Roshan; though the older man continued to beat him soundly. 

But most of all, the two of them grew closer and closer. After their training sessions, Roshan would gladly rub the sore muscles in Thor’s hands and arms. They would simply enjoy each other’s company, in a strange twist of events. In actuality, they shared a few more kisses before Odin announced he was back to full capacity. Most of those said kisses were tucked away in private or behind trees in the shade; fully licking into each other’s mouths and basking in the lust and emotions that rushed between them. 

Roshan informed Thor he must keep Loki within the castle walls as he, Odin, and Frigga all had business neither of the young princes were aloud to attend to. At first the young Thor was anxious and denied the older man’s request. But when Roshan pressed a long kiss to Thor’s lips, the tall blonde turned and rushed off to occupy his little brothers time. 

That gave Roshan the opening he needed, escaping to the throne room where Frigga and Odin waited for him. “Are you ready my…Roshan?” Odin asked, dressed in his full battle armor. Roshan scoffed but did not comment on it, simply nodding as he walked beside his mother who did not have a lick of armor on her. She understood; that much was clear. The three of them headed into a portal Odin opened and Roshan was a little stunned. He forgot that the Allfather was an extremely proficient seiðr user himself. 

Coming out on the other side of the portal, Roshan had to pause for a moment. This was not the cage he thought Hela would be kept in. 

The three came out onto a wooded trail; giant trees the diameter of three grown Asgardians lain end to end. Everything was wet, a slow drizzle soaking everything to the bone and casting the forest in a green glow. With the vegetation overgrown as it was, and the clouds hovering above from what Roshan could see through the tree tops, the humidity made walking neigh unbearable. That and the heat. 

However it did not take them long to make it to the location of Hela’s captivity. Now this was a cage. Roots from one of the giant trees locked her in to a relatively small area; still big enough for her to walk about but not nearly enough space for a goddess. 

At first she did not notice any of them. But it did not take long for her to, glancing up and spotting Odin first. She hissed and bolted to the other side of the cage; Roshan noticing the openings were just big enough for her to stick her entire arm through but not much else. When they grew closer, Roshan took in her appearance. 

While it was relatively similar to how he remembered her from their fight, there were major differences he noted. Hela’s face; there was this strong youthful appearance about it. She still seemed so young, looking to be about Roshan’s age he was at the moment, if younger than that. Her hair was longer now, past her butt and brushing against the back of her mid thigh. As he continued to look, Roshan realized she looked far more like his father and Loki then Roshan and Thor ever did. The only thing keeping Thor and Roshan connected to their family was Frigga who stood tensed beside him. It was strange to say but there was a very… “girly” look to her; an aura she definitely did not have when she attacked Asgard. 

It seemed as though Roshan was able to intervene before she completely lost herself in the hunt for blood, war, and revenge. Good. That was good. 

Finally all three stood side by side in front of her cage and Hela’s eyes drifted from Odin’s form to Frigga’s. It was clear who her favorite parent was. Hela all but melted at the sight of her mother, the venom escaping from her eyes and she shifted from the back of the rooted cage. She shuffled forwards a bit; her expression saying she almost did not believe what she saw. Then she spotted the newcomer, spotted Roshan. 

It was a dramatic shift that crossed her face. Her eyes opened wide and she flew to their side of the cage, grasping at the wooden bars. Roshan felt the pull and he stepped forwards. “You are…” Hela trailed off. Even her voice sounded different, like she had not been screaming for freedom quite as long. “I’ve seen you in my visions. Thor, this is what becomes of you?” She asked, looking down at the axe at his hip and then back up at the fake eye. 

Roshan reached out and grasped one of her hands; realizing in that moment in his heart of hearts, he did not blame her for what befell of his eye and Asgard. She had been a victim of her circumstances, something she could not control. Their fingers laced together and Hela’s striking light eyes stared at their intertwined hands. It was a softness, a true softness and vulnerability she was showing to Roshan and Frigga; that much was obvious when her eyes shifted to Odin still bloody and poisonous. But thankfully Roshan was able to get her attention once again. “You are right that I am Thor Odinson. However that was just my name given to me at birth. I have given it up for I….the weight was heavy upon my shoulders. Now I just go by Roshan. That is what you may call me Hela; if I can call you that.” If she knew who he was, surely she understood he knew of her identity. 

The long haired woman was silent for a moment before she nodded. “Hela,” Roshan started as he allowed his fingers to slip from hers. She relented before grabbing back onto the bars in front of her face. It was odd; Roshan could admit that, seeing how similar Loki and Hela truly looked to one another. “There is a grave threat that may come for me; may come for Asgard. What I do know is that in the future, he collects all the Infinity Stones to wipe out half the population of the universe.” Hela’s eyes widened at that. It was clear, the stones reputation preceded themselves. Hela probably thought it myth more than fact. But Roshan knew she could read him as much as he could read her. So he continued. 

“I know there is good within you. I know you only mean well for Asgard; that things became twisted and poisoned at some point. I also know that it will be impossible without you, to fac this looming threat.”

He stopped for a moment, feeling his parents eyes on his back. “I also wish to truly know my older sister. I wish to have a family again; if you would allow such a thing.” Hela was clearly taken aback. She probably had not expected such an open and honest confession of his short comings but there was a hint of pride in her face as she fully understood his need for her; all their needs for her. 

“What is this threats name?” 

“Thanos of Titan.” She knew of him. It was on her face as she tilted her head to the side. 

“Before I was imprisoned here,” She spat out at Odin who looked surprisingly thoroughly chastised. “I had heard that creatures name here and there; but it was simply because of his might as a warrior. It seems as though he has gone mad at some point in the future. How odd.” Never the less Roshan knew he was pulling Hela to his side more and more. This timeline, somehow, the Valkyries never fought her. That would be an added benefit; not having to deal with the animosity between the two groups. Hela was a valuable asset that they truly and honestly needed to defeat Thanos. 

“I will not give you my answer with that MAN standing before me. “

Odin was apoplectic. His pale face went splotchy and red with anger; but Roshan was a king in his own right. Before the Allfather could “punish” Hela for speaking to him as she did, Roshan stood to his full height with Storm Breaker at his side. It did not take a single word for Odin to stand down, to shuffle off and reopen his portal. With a quick ‘I will sense when you are finished to reopen the portal’, he was gone. So Thor turned back towards Hela who was staring at him with something akin to respect and admiration. That look; that one in particular, he could see the older Hela there. It was the sort of cocky air. 

“I will only return if you are King and Allfather Roshan.” It was a concession. He knew Hela wished to be the ruler even without going through the extra years of venom she had gone through in his own timeline. However, apparently, Hela wished for anyone other than Odin to be on the throne. If that’s what it would take for her to return and aide them in their fight, Roshan would concede to that. He glanced if Frigga direction and at first she seemed a little hesitant. But the Queen of Asgard also knew of the future before Roshan; knew that the title would fall to him sooner or later. If it just so happened to be a little sooner, Frigga would not complain. That, and it was clear she missed her daughter. Both seiðr users, they were two peas in a pod. 

“At the moment I cannot call myself King of Asgard; however it will come in the future.” He paused. “I will become King within the year. Does this please you Hela?” 

It was also strikingly clear Hela would take any path out of imprisonment. She nodded, those long black locks rushing over her shoulder as she reached out to his hand once again. “Yes. Yes it does my brother.” 

“Good. Then we shall get you free from this cage. Step back.” He said to both of them as he lifted Storm Breaker. Like tearing through paper, it took less than a second for Hela to rush past Roshan and run into her mothers’ arms. Roshan would not speak of the tears he saw on his eldest sisters’ cheeks as the two seiðr users clung to one another. It left a twist in his stomach that he had to break them apart once again for his final term of their agreement. Yes this Hela was different, but she was Hela; still poisoned by some of their fathers need and lust for power. 

He had to take precautions especially if he was taking her back to Asgard where Thor and Loki were. 

“There is one more thing.” Roshan whispered as Hela pulled away. It was good she was not running off. This Hela was so drastically different but Roshan would be lying if he said he preferred the other one. Hela stayed quiet as he explained what he wanted. 

That for her return to Asgard, they would have to form a Blood Pact. Roshan had spoken about it with Frigga and she hesitantly agreed that it would be good, albeit dangerous. 

Hela, to Roshan’s complete and utter shock, just sighed for a moment before nodding. “I will be truthful with you Roshan. I was under the impression that I would never leave this cage for the rest of my very long life. Perhaps it has been the isolation, but I will take a blood pact with you if it means my freedom. And it will not be so terrible considering the power you hold. At least I won’t end up dead.” 

While her joke was slightly funny, it did remind Roshan of the consequences of a Blood Pact while Frigga set everything up. Because of their blood relation to start with, the pact would be that much stronger. 

Partaking in the other persons blood, the two participants would be linked. One could not leave beyond a certain point from the other; if one were to perish, the other would follow. 

It assured Roshan that Hela would not kill him nor run off the first second she could. 

“You remember how I explained this?” Frigga asked, pointing her question at Roshan. Of course Hela would know. She was the smartest out of the three of them. Roshan nodded as he let Hela take his wrist in her hand. Unlike Loki, Hela was surprisingly not petite. She nearly came up to Roshan’s height; and her hands and limbs matched such size, though her skin was that same soft pale color. 

“You may begin.” Frigga stated and Hela wasted no time. Roshan watched as she brought the inside of Roshan’s wrist up to her mouth. It opened and then closed as hard as Hela could possibly make it there; the warm burst of blood assuredly rushing past her pale lips. The pain was intense but honestly nothing that Roshan could not handle; plus it meant he had that much more protection for his people and the ones he loved. This would be worth it. 

Before long Hela pulled from his wrist; the blood staining her mouth and some of her chin, and she lifted her own wrist to his mouth. Roshan did not hesitate. There was no more of that in him. Instead he nodded before taking a similarly brutal bite into her arm. Just like her, he felt the crunch of his teeth against her bones; a gasping out of pain as he drank and drank and drank. All the while Frigga whispered the incantation to complete the pact. 

For a moment, Roshan wondered why it had gone so quiet. Was it the blood he was drinking? Had he passed out? Frigga had finished the spell but everything seemed so still. 

Only when he himself pulled away, he spotted what had sucked the air away from their little group. 

Storm Breaker sat there, still on Roshan’s hip; but it was no longer the same Storm Breaker Roshan had forged in the fires of that star. No. 

The axe was gone and replaced with an elegant and lethal looking long sword. 

The blade was curved and one sided, fine inscription he would surely observe later carved along the entire metal piece. The metal itself was very dark; neigh obsidian in color which lead up to the actual hilt. That was traced with the branches from his tree friend “Groot” when he made Storm Breaker with his limb. All in all, the blade was giant; the hilt at his him and the tip of the blade almost dragging along the ground. 

“What…” Roshan was speechless. That was not what he had expected to happen. 

But when he turned back to Hela, her expression was neutral but knowing. “Our blood sang together. You partook in my blood and it heard the call. It heard the power we both hold; saw that I could truly stand as your equal in battle, saw a general to lead your armies within me.” Now that look was gone and replaced by a sad smile. All the while Roshan looked on in twisted confusion. No, no it was not confusion. He wanted to be confused but he knew what was going on and what she was about to say. “It is in our blood Roshan. This is Odin’s curse. We are just base born beasts; on the hunt for the pleasure of pain and victory.” Hela’s eyes slipped closed. “That’s all we have ever been. Perhaps you can finally change this tangled web of deception and hatred.”


	9. Undying Fidelity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so there are two big climactic moments in this fic and we hit the first one! I know its a little bit of a shorter chapter, but I just also kind of wanted to give the feeling of like; Thanos could show up literally at any second as he just did. Like, the scene in the tunnel where Fandral finds Loki gone and the scene where Loki gets caught and Thanos takes him? Those two were literally scenes I imagined before starting this fic so like, I'm very excited to have finally gotten to it haha. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Undying Fidelity ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GtAPaMMLrg&list=PLh4Eme5gACZFzAxLWENO3325BZLBG6kQg&index=3)

Loki hated it. He absolutely despised it. It was one thing putting himself in the line of fire; in a great battle to fight off a horrid enemy. That was something he would jump into; or allow others to run into. 

However running off into a different pocket dimension? For reasons unknown? Loki was part apoplectic and part worried sick. Once he was finally able to weasel out of Thor why he was distracting him so thoroughly with hurried kisses in their mothers gardens, Loki rushed as fast as he could to the throne room with Thor on his heels. Hel, even Fandral and the other fools came running when they saw Thor and Loki. 

“Wait! Brother please wait!” Thor gasped as he ran after Loki. But there was no way the youngest prince was stopping now. How could Thor? How could Frigga? And especially how could Roshan? Loki was furious for putting themselves in danger like that.

When he and the others finally got the throne room, they only found the Allfather restlessly walking back and forth. 

And it was only him. Loki felt the pit in his stomach twist and grow; so hard that it nearly threw him off his feet but he ran forwards none the less. “Where are they!” He demanded. Behind him he could hear the five older warriors panting; Loki had always been faster than them after all. In front of him, Odin finally turned towards them and his eye narrowed but Loki, for once in his life, was now cowed by such an expression from his father. “Tell me!” Loki shouted but still his father was infuriatingly silent. It had Loki all but rushing at his father but Thor’s giant hand clasping around his forearm stopped him in his tracks. 

No one, not even Thor, had told Loki where the others had gone. All Thor had divulged was that they were recovering something on a dangerous mission; that it would not be long before they came back. Loki was just so damn confused. “Loki.” Thor said and he whipped about to face his older brother. The expression of frustration was evident on Thor’s face and Loki could only groan in his feeling of hopelessness and uselessness. 

In their wait for the others to return, Loki paced the throne room; from one end to the other. His lithe feet moved in and out of the others; passing Fandral’s eyes that rarely left his form, slipping around Sif, dancing around Hogun and rushing past Volstagg. Thor would look as though he wanted to stop Loki from making another round around the room but he stopped himself each time. That was no matter to Loki. He just could not release the energy inside of his body fast enough. If it were not for Odin who so clearly was waiting for a signal from Roshan and the others, Loki would have gone willingly to the training grounds for perhaps the first time in his life. 

Yes. Yes Loki understood as they waited that he had forgiven Roshan for all that happened. Loki forgave the older man and understood the pains and great leaps he had to go through to end up in their time. Would Loki have done the same thing in the future? He would like to think so. But he knew Thor…Roshan would always be a hero; perhaps he loved him even more for such a thing. 

What felt like hours passed before Odin made a motion that he heard something only something his ears could pick up. By that point Loki had finally taken a seat on the steps leading up to Odin’s throne and was reclining back; his eyes closed in agonized impatience. It was Thor’s “Do you hear something Father?” That had Loki shooting up into a seated position just in time for a bright brilliant blue light to shine in a circle from the opposite side of the room. Before too long it dimmed down and three people stepped through. It took less than a second, and Loki not even glancing at the two flanking the middle form, for him to all but jump across the room. He threw himself into Roshan’s arms so hard it almost knocked the older man down; but Roshan was prepared. He wrapped his own arms around Loki’s smaller form and held him close. “It is nice to see you again my Prince.” 

Loki pulled back, pressing a dozen kisses all over Roshan’s face before dropping to his feet in front of the blonde. “You know you can just call me Loki.” It was a soft smile that formed over his face; one only reserved for Thor and now apparently Roshan as well. 

Roshan brushed his hand upon Loki’s cheek for a moment longer then pulled away, turning so he was no longer blocking the view of the person behind him. Loki froze though. 

How odd. It was as though he was looking into a strange fantastical mirror. The woman standing before him looked strikingly similar to him. 

Roshan put a sturdy hand on the back of Loki’s neck like Thor always did, considering well, it was Thor, and pulled him closer to the woman. Loki felt like a little kid again; only wanting to hide behind Roshan’s large bulk. From the corner of his eye he could see Thor, Sif, and the three others all walking closer as well; clearly interested as to who the woman was. 

For a brief second Roshan hesitated. His own eyes were on the Warriors Three and Sif, but apparently, he deemed them trust worthy enough to explain who she was in their presence. “Loki, Thor, everyone; this is Hela. She is our older sister.”

Silence. 

Complete and utter silence. 

Loki honestly had no idea how to respond; at first just staring at the woman in front of him. Right off the bat he could tell she was a seiðr user; so that was comforting. But…but he had a sister. He had a sister and he had never known. Already he knew Odin was behind this, yet Loki could not find it in himself to start a fight now. He had been so nervous about when Roshan and his mother would return, and what they would bring with them, that he simply stepped away from Thor. Hela’s pale eyes found his and she gave him something of a soft smile. “Hello Loki. Roshan told me much about you.” 

And the dam broke. Loki threw himself into Hela’s waiting arms and hugged her as tightly as he could. If he cried some, well, no one mentioned it. Loki was thankful they allowed him some time to just hold onto this newly found sister. Yes he did not know much about her, but he felt this strange immediate connection. Perhaps it was because they were both seiðr users; or perhaps it was because of their strikingly similar physical appearance. Either way when he finally pulled back, he let himself laugh a wet little giggle. 

“I thought I would be stuck with these two idiots for the rest of my life.” Loki joked as he pointed at Thor and Roshan. Out of the corner of his eye, still standing beside the throne, Loki saw Odin shuffling back and forth; clearly uncomfortable with what was going on. All Loki could think was good. There were too many things Odin had been keeping secret; like their older sister he had apparently kept locked away for only the Norns knew how long. At some point in the future, Loki would speak about that with the Allfather; but now was not the time. 

Now was the time for celebrations and reunions. Loki stepped back and allowed Hela to greet Thor who was tearing up. He could not help but laugh under his breath. Thor really was such a sentimental fool sometimes. Never the less, they folded each other into a tight hug; Thor already taller and bulkier than Hela. Though Loki had to wonder if Hela was so fine and fragile looking because of her lack of food and nutrition in captivity. 

It disgusted Loki, recognizing all the abuse Odin had dealt out over his long life; but there was a hint of relief in his chest knowing soon Roshan would be the Allfather, would take the crown and create Asgard anew. It would be a haven, safe for anyone and everyone. 

Hela was amusing the Warriors Three and Sif when Roshan cleared his throat, alerting everyone in the room that he had something to say. With their attention, Loki watched him speak; slowly turning to face catch his green eyes. 

“Before we all go any further, there is something else that must become known to everyone in the room. I released Hela because she will be a key fight against Thanos,” Loki could not break Roshan’s gaze. “That is the man, the force that pushed me back into this time.”

Now Loki knew Roshan was talking directly to him and Loki could not help but swallow hard. It felt like a stone in his throat, but Roshan was not done. “Thanos’ power is great and if I had gone for his head, I would have killed him the first time I was able to get the drop on him. But that….that is not all. Loki, you asked me how you died?” Roshan looked to be in such pain. He bit his lip and groaned; but was somehow able to find it in him to speak again. “Thanos took your throat and squeezed the life out of you. He snapped your neck and all I could do was sit there and watch like a useless fool.” 

It was a unconscious reaction that brought Loki’s hand up to his neck, like it would protect him.

Loki felt his world narrowing further and further; not seeing the shocked and equally upset expressions around the room. He did not hear Hela’s quiet yet focused questioning nor Thor’s angered groans and grunts. No. Nothing of it hit Loki. 

He noticed none of it until the entire palace shook. That snapped him out of his thoughts long enough to see Roshan running to the window, looking out towards the sky and letting out a string of angry curses. 

“Fuck I thought we would have more time.” They all heard him mutter. It was Odin that finally spoke up. 

“What my son? What is going on?” 

Roshan was jogging back to the group with his hand on the hilt of the sword at his hip. Loki would have to ask about that later considering he had seen the grand axe Roshan carried around like a fifth limb; much like Thor did with Mjolnir. 

“Thanos has come.”

~’~

If Fandral was being honest, the moment Roshan arrived in Asgard, he knew he would follow the man until his dying breath. Upon finding out Roshan’s true identity, it only confirmed the young warriors feelings about it all. Roshan was the true king of Asgard.

Almost immediately after Roshan explained what was happening, Heimdall appeared by his side. Not Odin’s side, not Frigga’s or even Thor’s; by Roshan’s. However Roshan was clearly concentrated on something else. Fandral saw how he gazed at his family before his eyes settled on Loki. 

It was like an old romantic epic; two lovers torn apart, brought back together, then only to be torn apart again mere moments later. It pained him to watch. “Fandral, Sif, Hogun, Volstagg!” 

But such a commanding voice was enough to snap Fandral out of his thoughts. The four of them came to attention, weapons ready at their sides. “Get the royal family out of here. Take the back tunnels that lead through the mountain side. Hela, Heimdall, and I will lead Thanos in the opposite direction from the city center.” It was clear Thor wanted to interject and say he could help but the Queen was already corralling her son in their direction. Everything was happening so fast; Fandral did not catch the angered look on Odin’s face and only saw the tail end of Roshan pressing a broken kiss to Loki’s tearful lips. 

It was a pain, thinking about how absolutely stunning Loki looked all teary eyed as he pulled the crying young man from Roshan’s arms. 

But they all had to go. They had to go. 

Fandral could not think of anything else but keeping the family safe and getting them through those tunnels. Do not think do not think do no think. 

They all made it down into the dungeons where Volstagg and Hogun guided them through the entrance to the escape tunnels. Fandral and Sif made up the end. 

Well, that’s what they thought. 

He had been so worried about keeping Thor, Frigga, the Allfather, and Loki heading in one direction that he only barely noted that Loki trailed behind himself and Sif. They all had nearly made it completely through the old abandoned halls before Fandral turned around to tell Loki he needed to hurry. Yet when he turned around…

Loki was gone. 

~’~

Loki brushed away tears as he ran back through the old tunnels. With his heart pounding out of his chest, he almost thought he would not make it to the castle but before long he burst into the golden gilded hallways. Already the fighting was audible through the open windows. Somehow Roshan and the others were able to keep Thanos from hurting any of the civilians and destroying any of Asgard; Loki could see them fighting far off in the distance. 

Or…or was that Thanos’ intentions? Was he really aiming to destroy Asgard? Or was it something else? 

Loki could not think about that right then though. No. He had to help Roshan and Hela and Heimdall. 

It was easy enough to transform into a large hawk. That way he could get to the battle field and observe from a high enough altitude without arousing any suspicions. When he was there, he saw all of them fighting; saw Roshan wielding a beautiful sword that gave off the same energy as his axe. Huh, Loki would have to ask him about that if they even survived the battle. 

And then he saw the stones. All “hallowed” Infinity Stones were inset in a large golden gauntlet which could have only been made by the dwarves on Nidavellir. What in Hel’s name had gone on in the future? 

Thanos was able to wield them well; however he was slow. Hela’s speed was something to behold and she came close to catching him off guard quite a few times. Same with the study Heimdall; much more ferocious when allowed to fight as a true warrior instead of a tutor. 

Then there was Roshan. His might was like nothing Loki had ever seen before. The rage, the fury; it caused a twinge of fear to run through the young god. 

Never the less he knew a frontal assault as the three were doing would never work. Yes they could wear Thanos down like that; but they would surely tire before the mad Titan would. 

So Loki made up his mind. Later he would think back on his decision and feel such a surge of self hatred he could only sob into his hands. But the past was always clearer with fresh eyes. 

He dived down as fast as he could as the hawk, breaking through the cloud line right as he transformed into his regular appearance. He was too fast for Roshan or Hela to stop, even though it appeared like they turned to him before he even showed up; more than likely from Heimdall’s own vision. Loki could not turn to Roshan. He was focused, the long dagger forming in his hand as he reeled back and screamed. He was close! Just a few more feet of falling and he could finally kill the creature that took his life!

Loki would end the creature that terrorized Roshan’s life!

A giant golden gauntleted hand wrapped around his waist before he knew what was happening; crushing his arms against his sides and causing him to drop the dagger. From his side he could hear Roshan and Hela yelling, screaming for Loki to escape or for Thanos to put him down. 

Up this close, Thanos was an utterly ugly creature; especially with the disgusting smile that ripped across his face. “What do we have here? You were much bigger the last time we met young god.”

It was a natural reaction, to cry when facing the thing one knows to be its downfall. Loki let out an involuntary sob; sub conscious, like he was facing deaths door itself. For all he knew, he was. But the tears had a strange reaction. Loki could not quite read Thanos’ face, but perhaps it was something like softening when he spotted Loki’s tears. Alas he said nothing else Loki, just turning to face Roshan. 

“You know where to find me God of Thunder.” Thanos said, a blue glow surrounding both him and the young creature caught in his great hand like a tiny hummingbird. Loki caught the briefest glance of Roshan’s own tear-stricken face and then Asgard, his family, everything was gone. 


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I am so sorry for the long wait and giving yall a short chapter after said long wait. so much has happened in the last couple of months; lots of ups and downs, but I'm trying to get back in the swing of writing. we are actually in the second half of this story now! please enjoy!

_“Do you really think it is a good idea to go back to Earth?” It is Loki, but not Loki at the same time that speaks. He is standing next to Roshan…no it is Thor that he is standing next to. Loki himself is older but no less svelte and slim; dressed in green leathers and looks incredibly tiny compared to Thor. He stands with his arms bare and his muscles bulge before he turns at Loki’s words. Odd. Odd that Loki called it Earth when he had always called that planet Midgard. Though from the looks of it, this is himself in the future. It seemed as though much changed in the years between now and then._

_“Yes, of course.” Thor responds with little to no hesitation. There is a strange bite to his words that Loki could not place; something that came from experience. His older brother, he knew, was incredible smart and many mistook him for some oaf. There were times when he spoke plainly and could not see the deceit and double meaning in people’s words, this is not one of them. Loki cannot help but wonder what happened to make Thor seem as jaded as he is then. “The people of Earth love me. I’m very popular.” Extra odd, extra strange. From what Loki remembers, his brother had only been to Midgard; to Earth a handful of times. Never had he stayed long enough for them to “love him”._

_Though again, Loki has to remind himself that this is not the Thor of his time; or at least it does not seem like it. Everything is so hazy on this strange ship; clearly floating through space from the glace and the starts that reflect off of it. “Let me rephrase that.” Loki says with a hint of laughter in his voice; though it sounds so uncertain that he has to pause. To think that this older version of himself when seem such like a babe in his speech and his confidence. He was just speaking to Thor? Though this Thor was indeed mightily different than the one Loki grew up with. While the man was always a blonde muscle bound knucklehead, this Thor almost seemed subdued; softened by the years of war and fighting he presumably went through._

_It is clear Loki cannot keep his eyes on Thor for long; for what reason specifically, he does not know. Either way he turns back towards the emptiness of space and Thor continues to look at him with a soft expression in his one exposed and remaining eye. “Do you really think it is a good idea to bring me back to Earth?” Loki can hear the emphasis on the word ‘me’. So something had happened between him and the humans? And it had to be within the last 100 years or so. Interesting._

_“Probably not, to be honest.” Thor says in that deep voice that Loki could not help but smile at. There is a pause and finally they can turn to one another and their eyes catch. It is incredibly intimate and soft, even with the cold metal of space and the ship around them. Then they turn back towards the blankness of space and Loki could hear Thor continue beside him. “I wouldn’t worry, brother.” There is that typical Thor confidence of Loki’s youth. “I feel like everything’s gonna work out fine.” And for the quickest of moments, everything does. It’s like the universe is just there for the two of them; like Loki was Thor’s and Thor was Loki’s._

_But of course it doesn’t._

_Nothing good and of value ever comes to Loki’s life._

_And as the impressive shadow of a giant battleship forms over them, all Loki can really think to himself is that he should be beyond used to being screwed over by this point._

Loki jolted awake with a start, the feeling of stopping after going at incredible speeds slamming into his ribs that were surely already damaged from…damaged from what? He cannot think. His mind reeled for a moment and his skin started to break out in sweat, but then it stopped. 

He knew where he was. He looked up; taking in the fact a giant purple hand, Thanos’s hand, was carrying him like a tiny hand satchel. The claw was wrapped around his frame and his arms were pinned to his sides. Apparently Thanos was under the impression Loki had passed out during the trip through the worm hole which, technically, he had, but it seemed as though he though Loki was still out of it as he walked them through what looked to be a castle. Loki spotted others as they went through the halls, others of Thanos’s species. Most were giant compared to Loki though that was not all that unusual for him; even on Asgard he was not considered a large individual. 

They continued for some time and Loki kept his head down, acting the part of a passed out prisoner until they continued through a set of large intricate doors and into what appeared to be a throne room of sorts. It was all so different compared to Asgard. While Asgard was all sheen metal and sparkling gold, this place was a soft stone; pale in color with very little accented hard metals. It was hotter than Asgard as well and Loki could just make out the sound of what seemed to be an ocean, the waves cresting against the shoreline outside the open windows and the fluttering white curtains. 

Because of the heat, he felt his skin flush near painfully; the heat bringing sweat to drip from the tip of his nose and down the sides of his face. He felt dazed and confused, like he chugged too much mead out on a binge with Thor and his goof friends. 

If Thanos had been unaware of Loki’s conscious state, he had to know now; what with how Loki twitched for a good second or two before going oddly limp in his grasp. The giant brute walked for a bit more before he finally moved Loki up so he was being held out in front of Thanos. 

Somewhere in the back of Loki’s mind, he understood they were not the only ones in the room. There were other strange looking creatures; perhaps local species or cousin species to Thanos’s people. Feint similarities could be found between all of them but Loki was not exactly in the right frame of mind to put two and two together. 

“Father… is that…” It is a feminine sounding voice but that told Loki nothing. Thankfully the heat induced haze seemed to be retreating and he could better make out the greyish toned creatures standing behind Thanos. He would not have considered them blood related but stranger things happened in the universe. Loki’s green eyes slid back to Thanos as his head lolled to the side and his hair fell into his face. 

Thanos pulled him closer ever so slightly and Loki could not help the uncomfortable moan of displeasure that slipped past his lips. He knew his face was still flushed, could feel it in his skin; and he hated that Thanos was looking at him so. 

“I was under the impression that you destroyed that little creature on the Statesmen.” It was one of the other things that stood behind Thanos, but in front of the others. Loki let out another groan at that. 

Destroyed? Roshan had said Loki died in the future. When he, Thanos, showed up on Asgard, Loki had a sneaking suspicion Thanos was the one to have hurt Roshan. But this only confirmed Loki had died by Thanos’s hand. 

Slowly slowly slowly, Loki’s brain was catching up to his body. He started to squirm a bit. “Let…” He trailed off but Thanos clearly heard him. That hideous face turned into a knowing smirk and pulled Loki a bit closer. 

“What will you do with him Father?” The same more feminine one asked though Thanos did not turn when he addressed her. No, his eyes stayed trained on Loki’s flushed face; only causing the young Asgardian to squirm even more as the energy he lost upon entering the throne room rushed back to him. 

“No need to worry. As long as we have the little Jotun prince, the God of Thunder will be too focused on getting him back to stop our plans.”

At first Loki just continued on with trying to break free from Thanos’s grasp. He truly did hear the thing he said, heard it and understood it; but he did not absorb the words to the fullest extent. It took a second or two for Loki to freeze. Body tensed, he caught Thanos’s knowing eyes. “What did you just say?” He whispered, out of breath and still in pain from the tight squeeze of Thanos’s hand. The large Titan stepped back some from where they had been standing up on the dais so they were on flat ground; closer to his “children” if that’s what anyone could call those creatures. 

“Ah, it seems as though you are still too young to know of your true heritage.” It was a non-answer answer, something Loki would expect from his father which only pissed him off. But apparently Thanos could read Loki better than the smaller male would personally like, so he continued. “Your father never told you; but your birth was not of Asgard. You are son of Laufey and the true heir to the Jotunheim throne.” 

No.

It was not possible. 

Loki shook his head but felt a strange burn in the back of his throat that traveled up to his eyes. “You are wrong. You lie you fiend.” 

Apparently that was the wrong word to say in that room. Thanos dropped him like a stone and the “children” shifted their weapons to face Loki. But the smallest of them just lay at Thanos’s feet in an attempt to catch his breath. The booted feet in front of him shifted when Thanos crouched down. At first Loki kept his head down; more in a form of defiance than anything else. He did not want to give Thanos the satisfaction of seeing him so utterly and completely out of it. But then that giant hand grabbed Loki’s soft hair and yanked his head back. Unable to do anything, Loki was forced to stared at that hideous face that now looked placid and scarily neutral. Loki could see the anger there though; and he had to hold still when Thanos leaned closer and closer. 

The Prince of Asgard, and that’s what he was; no one could change that, flinched when he felt Thanos’s lips drag upon his cheek to his ear. “I am many things, Loki of the Jotunheim, but a liar is not one of them. Your Allfather Odin may have kept you and your ‘brother’ in the dark about your true origins,” As strange as it sounded, but if Thanos was telling the truth about it all; the fact that Thor had no idea made Loki feel a bit better. “but you are a Jotun runt. A Prince by blood of one realm and the stolen Prince of another. You cannot deny your heritage.” Everything next happened in a blur. 

Loki hated it; hated the feeling in his gut that he knew Thanos was right. There was something strange about it but deep down…deep down he knew it to be true. But there was a nagging feeling of denial even as Thanos moved to stand over Loki with his hands till in his hair. The gauntlet could create anything and even as Loki sobbed and shook his head, a mirror formed in front of him. “All we must do is remove the heady glamour Odin and the other sorcerers placed upon you.” With a wave of his hand, Loki watched in abject horror as his skin turned from a flushed peach to a shocking blue. There were intricate carved lines upon his skin, a distinct mark of a Jotun, and horns formed from his skull. His once short hair grew longer and longer, past his hips and it cascaded over his sobbing face. Ruby red crying eyes stared back at Loki. 

“That’s not me. That monster isn’t me.” It couldn’t be. He could not be the monster Odin and Freja both had told him stories of when he was younger. To lie to both he and Thor and such a fashion? Did they ever truly love him? He sobbed and sobbed, ignoring the jeers form Thanos’s children at his side.

“Quite different from the God of Mischief we last encountered. You broke the poor thing Father.” Loki shook and sobbed and finally Thanos released his hair; causing Loki to collapse onto the ground and continue to cry between Thanos’s feet. There was nothing much else he could do. As much as he willed it, the blue did not recede. The horns did not fade and his hair did not disappear. 

“Well as long as we have him, Thor and his future counterpart will come to us. They will be on our battlefield and in a fit of rage. That does not mean we cannot have a little fun with the runt before they arrive.”

The words Thanos spoke seemed to go straight through Loki; even as Loki was lifted nearly by the nape of his neck. His energy was gone and all he could do then was cry as Thanos carried him out of the throne room; the sound of his children’s laughter following them like a spectre. 


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mean to update already? Not really. But I just could not get this idea out of my head. Plus, Leiptr is going to play a big role in the finale! And if you are wondering, yes I am a giant nerd and still love Bleach (that's where I got insporation for this different form Thanos takes. And yes! Leiptr is the weapon Fjorm weilds in Fire Emblem Heroes!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Chapter Music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bIyl9bCp6W4&list=LL9elPttpdmtKUvwE5GOtqOA&index=38)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Leiptr ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181844609@N08/48772085038/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Thanos's Alternate Form ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181844609@N08/48772171303/in/dateposted-public/)

Thanos disappeared almost the moment he tossed Loki into the palatial suite that was his prison for the foreseeable future. It was not as though Loki had the strength to get up and fight back, to throw his body at the door as Thanos locked it behind him. What he did for the first handful of Asgardian days at least, and he was counting, was simply lay on the floor with his hands spread out before him. He could not take his eyes off the blue of his skin; could not erase the image of his long hair cascading around his form. Too much had happened in so little time; so perhaps it was for the best that he restored his energy for some time. Thanos had that strange gauntlet with the fabled stones. The power was immeasurable so it would take some time, if he even had it, for him to think of a plan of escape. 

Loki was smart so he continued counting the days as though he were on Asgard. After all he had no idea what planet he was on or what realm he was in. Counting like everything were normal and he was back home on Asgard, well that would give him a sense of normalcy in the beautiful prison he was locked in; and a beautiful prison it was. The suite was nearly bigger than the one he had at home so he could only assume he was in a palace of some sorts. The furnishings were for a warmer climate than he was used to; warmer than when he was in his Aesir skin it seems. The Jotun form he had taken after Thanos dropped his fathers glamor had Loki, day in and day out, neigh delirious from the humidity. Somehow Loki was able to keep a level head though. 

Everything was titan sized, slightly bigger than what an Aesir or a human would use but smaller than presumably what a frost giant would find helpful. There were silks and golds all around the room; hangings depicting the ocean in a sparkling green blue color, even though the rain had not stopped after he had been locked in the room. 

Loki did not hear much or do much for that period of time. Thanos’s voice did not echo through the hallways as Loki mediated for hours on end. Very little noise permeated through the large structure he was in. All Loki could hear were the occasional sounds of Thanos’s “children”. They came and went, passing outside of the door Loki was locked behind. Aside from them, it seemed like the castle was nearly empty. 

Well there were some young men and women, presumably since Loki did not know the biology or the cultural significance of such a thing as gender on titan, that would deliver him food before scurrying off. Thanos’s species was a strange thing. Many of them looked nearly identical and they were almost all hairless; a far cry from what Loki looked like now with his hair down to his rear end and what he had seen growing up on Asgard. 

Any time he tried to engage the young titan’s in any sort of discussion, none of them said a word in turn. They spotted him and sprinted out of the sitting room he took up residence in; not even going so far as to sleep in the bedroom of the suite. Loki felt like that would be settling in, accepting that he was now some sort of permanent prisoner of Thanos. No. He would never, EVER, accept such a title. 

There was a pain in his gut though when he thought of Roshan and Thor. He had left his mother and father and Thor all in the tunnels beneath the castle as they had been directed to escape. Surely they would be back home by now, doing some to save him; or at least that’s what he could only hope. Then there was Hela, Hemidall, and Roshan’s expressions when he was taken by Thanos. Loki honestly had no idea what came over him. Usually he would think things out more, get a good solid plan before jumping in for the attack. It was just that when he finally spotted the man that turned the Thor of the past into the Roshan of the future, it was like something dormant and feral snapped within Loki. He had seen how Odin’s only son, something he now accepted, had been tormented and changed by Thanos and he wanted revenge. 

The utter pain and devastation on Roshan and Hela’s face nearly killed Loki then and there. Even Heimdall who had always been so neutral, bordering on chilly, looked stricken with fear. None of them had been able to share a single word with one another before Thanos took Loki and Loki had passed out from whatever energy had transported them to where he currently was residing. 

Loki’s mind drifted to his mother and father…well to Frigga and Odin. Neither had shared his true heritage with him. They had kept him, kept him and Thor, in the dark for their entire lives. For what purpose? Why had Odin not said a word? Why had Frigga not shared with Loki his true parents? They had to have had a reason. There had to be something. Surely, they could not have despised the Jotun so much as to just stroll into their realm and steal a babe. And to what? Just spite the feared Laufey? There was this large part of Loki, one that was slowly winning as the days went by, that wanted to forgive both his non-biological parents. He wanted to say, “I know you have your reasons. Let us start anew and become a family not through blood but through the bonds of love.” But then a rather dominant albeit small part of Loki twisted his thoughts. 

It told him to turn his back on those of Asgard…to turn his back on the King and Queen. Hela, Thor, Roshan, Heimdall; the rest of them were presumably innocent in all of it if Thanos were to be believed. Though that itself is something Loki did not wish to be true. 

Yet Thanos’s words rang in his mind. The mad Titan had been many things, but a liar was not amongst the list. Everyone else in the realm of Asgard had no idea of his heritage; only Frigga, Odin, and Roshan who traveled with knowledge of the future. 

Loki counted two and a half weeks before Thanos finally returned from where he journeyed to. Loki knew because while the rain still had not ceased, a strange light shone in the grey sky; sparkling close with the Bifrost before dimming into nothingness. Loki waited patiently, sitting on the edge of the window; simply because the wind from the strange water of the oceans were cooler than sitting inside the room by the bed or by the reading sectionals. Add on the rain, Loki felt nearly clear headed that day. 

It did not take long for Thanos to appear in Loki’s little fancy prison. He strangely enough gave Loki the tiny courtesy of knocking on the door before walking in anyways. Not that it mattered. Loki simply gave the smallest glance over his shoulder to watch Thanos’s large form walk into the room before turning to look back out over the water. 

Silence enveloped the room; presumably because Thanos was waiting for Loki to make the move. Well, Loki thought to himself, Thanos was going to be waiting for a long time. Loki would give him no such satisfaction. “I have returned with a gift for you.” Thanos said. Even those words did not have Loki turning. Only when the large creature slowly made his way closer to the tiny frost giant did Loki twitch his head back in Thanos’s direction. 

The male titan, and Loki could only assume Thanos was a male titan, held a spear in his hand. It looked rather petite in comparison, but Loki recognized it almost immediately. 

Such a thing had only been seen through pages of old tomes, whispered about from old wives and soldiers that wondered about Asgard. Loki, for some time, had believed to be just fiction. But there in Thanos’s outstretched hand, sat Leiptr. There was a strange flat expression on Thanos’s face, though it almost seemed insistent; like he hoped such an offering would do something for him in the long run. 

Loki’s body acted on its own. He knew only those of the Jotunheim could wield this fiercely powerful and ancient weapon. Now that he was a child of Ymir, he could do such a thing. It was beautiful as he stepped forwards, moving closer to Thanos who held out the weapon like Loki was a scared fawn who came closer for a piece of food. 

In all, it nearly stood double Loki’s height. The blade was made of pure ice that surely would freeze anything it touched before it either shattered its victims or sliced them clean through. There was a gem, glowing blue that was rumored to be what the Midgardians called “the Philosopher’s Stone”. Whether that was true or not, Loki did not know. The long stem and hilt of the spear was interspersed with what looked like marble and ancient gold that reminded him so much of Asgard that it pained Loki through his chest. 

There were some things that stilled Loki’s hand in taking the weapon; now hovering over the center. All he had to do was move near inches to grab it. 

Thanos had to have traveled to the Jotunheim to retrieve such a weapon. He had to have destroyed countless of frost giants. Should Loki feel bad about such a thing? It was not as though he had any real connections to those creatures; outside of blood. But at this point, how much good did that do? 

Then there was the age of the weapon. Leiptr was rumored to be nearly as old as the stones in Thanos’s gauntlet. The Jotunheim was the oldest realm and Leiptr was one of the first things to form after the universe. Did Loki have such a power to wield the weapon? He read many spells from old sorcerer frost giants. Before now, he believed he would never be able to cast such things; he had not had the correct blood to do such a thing. 

But now with said spells memorized to the ‘T’, and the knowledge that he was a sorcerer frost giant in his own right, could he do it? 

Alas none of that mattered. When Loki took the weapon into his hands, which felt so right and perfect there, golden shackles formed around his wrist. He did not drop Leiptr, never would do such a thing, but he did frantically look up at Thanos. A small smile formed on his lips. “I cannot have you wielding such a weapon so freely against me. Now that you know of your frost giant blood, and understanding truly how powerful of a seiðr user you are, I can only give you this to own until the time comes. For now, your elemental powers connected to Leiptr have been locked.” Loki noticed how the glow of the stones cast strange shadows against his blue skin. 

Thanos was not finished even though Loki felt his blood boiling with that utter hatred that he felt at the beginning of his time in the castle. “Now I believe thanks are in order.” Thanos started and stepped even closer to Loki, sending the tiny frost giant backwards to where his back bumped against the wall. He was pinned between Thanos and the stone structure behind him; only with Leiptr blessedly keeping them separated for the time being. Loki could only give a withering and murderous glare in Thanos’s direction that did next to nothing. He frowned, hating how Thanos could so easily grab his arm and move Leiptr so Loki was holding it at his side like he had seen Odin do with his own spear so many times. “Is it my form that displeases you Loki of the Jotunheim? It is understandable, your golden prince of your time is an enchanting sight; and he only became better to look at through the years.” To hear Thanos speak of Thor and Roshan in such a way had Loki’s skin crawling.

It was an involuntary action but he growled, sharpened Jotun teeth bared. It did nothing to deter Thanos; he acted as though he did not even notice such a thing from the prince. “My size would be a problem.” The way Thanos was talking made Loki’s brain stop for half a second. What was he even getting at? His size? His appearance? The gift of Leiptr that surely took the almost three weeks to find even with the stones? 

If it had been Roshan or Thor or Hel, even Fandral, Loki would have been flattered and fluttered his eyelashes at such feats. He would have kissed them breathless and asked to be taken to bed.

Surely Thanos could not….

Surely he could not be thinking such things about Loki.

Yet when the prince looked back up, he noted a strange thoughtful look on Thanos’s face. He tilted his bald head back and forth before the glow from the stones enveloped them once again. It was blinding enough that Loki had to cover his now red eyes, shielding them until the light died back down. When he hesitantly looked, just a peak at where Thanos’s hips would have been, he was greeted with a sight he had not been expecting. 

Or hoping for. 

Loki could only assume that it was still Thanos standing before him; just now with a different glamor. Was it a glamor though? With the stones, had Thanos truly altered his appearance. 

He was covered in strange attire that Loki could hardly explain; all dark blues and armor that shined like bone from fallen enemies. Where there were once Thanos’s hips, Loki looked at his lower stomach. The gauntlet changed with Thanos’s appearance and wrapped itself tightly around Thanos’s now pale, more Aesir or Midgardian like hand. Slowly, ever so slowly like what he would find would hurt him, Loki looked up and up and up. Thanos’s new form still towered over Loki’s; even if he was now a frost giant. The broadness of the titan’s shoulders had not dissipated with the new appearance; as Loki looked over a firm neck. He was pale, Thanos was, nearly as pale as Loki’s Aesir form. Finally he found the things new face. If Loki’s taste did not come so blonde and bulky, he would surely find Thanos’s Aesir like, Midgardian-esque form to be rather enchanting. One could only describe Thanos to be handsome in a non-traditional way. Thor and Roshan were the warrior. 

This form that Thanos took was, well, like Loki’s. They looked more the blood brother, if Loki’s skin was not blue, then Thor and Loki ever did. He had shoulder length black hair, curled slightly at the ends but also oddly flat in volume. His eyes were a dark amber that bore into Loki’s red, holding like they had been chained. 

Perhaps what kept Loki from confirming Thanos to be handsome in this form was his mouth. His lips were full yet his smile was thin; spread far too wide as though Thanos did not quite put two and two together with this particular species. “Now a kiss shall be enough compensation for risking my very life and soul in the Jotunheim to give you that gift.” 

Loki’s entire being froze. He wrenched his arm free from Thanos’s grip and held Leiptr before him like that could possibly do anything to stop Thanos. The man, perhaps at 6’5” to Loki’s measly height, pushed forwards. Both hands reached up and cupped the sides of Loki’s neck; not frozen or burned from Loki’s skin and that only spurred him on further. If anything, it felt like the golden metal glove on Thanos’s hand burned Loki. 

Everything was happening in slow motion. Further and further, Thanos moved in. Loki could only close his eyes and shake like a leaf. His elemental powers had been locked with the golden cuffs on his wrist and that consisted of most of his spells. Everything else required massive amounts of concentration and Thanos’s breath against his lip’s kind of negated that point. 

“Such a fearful little creature you are.” Thanos said. 

Then something snapped within Loki. The power that surged within Loki, while it felt like seiðr, was vastly different. It felt ancient, old; permanent. It felt like a part of him more than seiðr ever had; and that ran through his blood. A scream ripped through the room, which was his, followed by a shout of pain; which was definitely not his. Loki had lifted one of his hand from Leiptr’s staff and threw it up. At the same time, ice as old as the Jotunheim itself ripped through the room; and by default, ripped right through Thanos’s body. Unfortunately it was not on the side that held the glove, but blood splattered all over Loki’s face as Thanos’s other arm fell to the floor and blackness crept rapidly through his pale body.

Jotun induced frost bite. Loki had only heard about it in tomes; many the same that he read of Leiptr’s prowess. Yes the war had raged on forever with the Jotunheim, but that did not mean Odin, Frigga, and the rest of the soldiers within Asgard’s realm were going to be ignorant about their enemies. 

It was the last thing Loki saw before he collapsed into blackness himself. 


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wanted to post this before I went on my trip; I really don't know how much writing I'm going to be doing so please excuse the shorter chapter haha.
> 
> [ Inspiration Music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1IaOgx6Izg&list=LL9elPttpdmtKUvwE5GOtqOA&index=1)

Odin knew what was happening the moment he and his wife returned to the throne room and gazed out upon the vast waters that surrounded Asgard. The sky had turned black and fierce, the winds whipping up into a frenzy that only spelled doom, fear, and hatred inside the heart of the caster. Many in the realm believed Loki to be the most powerful and talented caster of seiðr simply because he was the one seen using it the most. However while he was the most talented, his skill and mastery beyond measure; he was not the most powerful. 

That title landed on Thor, Odin’s true son. The amount of seiðr flowing through his body had not been seen in millennia. 

Yet that was both a problem and a curse. Thor’s immeasurable powers could be used for good; to save the world and reality as they knew it. However it could also spell the end for everyone in Asgard and the surrounding realms. This was what he had been so concerned about for so long. This was why he created the hammer, put the spell on Thor to conceal his true “potential”. 

That’s why he knew it was not “his young Thor” that was causing such a show of power. Roshan, his son from the future, was losing control and losing control fast. “Frigga.” Odin spoke, his words soft but his heart racing with determination. His wife, more powerful than Loki at the moment, turned and nodded. She understood what the problem was without having to speak. With one flick of her wrist she grabbed Odin’s hand and there was a shock of gold and green. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw where they hand landed. It was on the Bifrost, far closer to where the spell was being “cast”. There, he saw Heimdall who was the furthest back. His large sword used to open the bridge they were standing on was pushed into the hard material beneath their feet to keep him where he was and up right. His hair was whipping around his head as he shouted something to Hela before recognizing who it was standing behind him. 

“Allfather! Queen! Stay back!” He just barely was able to shout over the raging tempest that was going on right before their very eyes. It sounded like they were all underneath water; Frigga taking a step in front of Odin. 

“No Frigga! Stay behind me!” He shouted but his wife was steadfast. With a simple spell she was able to bring forth a barrier, allowing the two of them to take a step closer. That continued until they brought Heimdall into the safety of the barrier as well. 

“Now Heimdall tell us what happened.” This time when Frigga spoke, Odin was able to hear her clearly unlike moments ago when there had been cotton in his ears. 

Heimdall, while out of breath, was finally able to explain to them. There was a form of guilt on his face as he explained what occurred before they arrived. When he explained, Odin understood; Frigga grabbing covering her mouth in shock while tears formed in her eyes. “Thanos. As Roshan explained, he came to Asgard, but with a purpose. Revenge was clearly on his mind, and it was revenge on Roshan he was seeking.”

“Prince Loki, of this time, arrived and Thanos captured him before we were able to stop him.” 

The entire time Heimdall had been recapping everything that had happened, the three had been slowly walking closer and closer to the next closest person that was Hela. She turned, finally, when they were close enough for her to hear them. It did not take her long to put two and two together, running through the barrier into the quiet haven once she could get a good grip. 

“Then what caused him to lose control?” Frigga asked, her voice sounding wet as she brought Hela into a tight hug. The eldest daughter seemed confused for a moment but understood why her mother would be so distraught; especially since Heimdall was there with them and able to tell the story. 

Heimdall’s eyes shifted before he nodded and continued. “Aye, it was Roshan. Upon losing Loki again to Thanos; unable to determine where he took the young Prince, the storm started.” This close they could all hear Roshan’s terrible screams. 

It was pure agony and misery. Roshan’s screams were of someone dying of unadulterated sadness; and this close they could all see the shocks of lightening. “We have to get Thor.” Hela shouted. There was a moment where Odin could not help but feel a shock of pride that Hela had taken to Thor so soon. Though there was also the chance she was simply wanting to get to Thor as he could end up just as Roshan.

The possibility he was part of the problem was rather high as well. After all Roshan was Thor, and Thor was Roshan. 

Nevertheless they were able to move closer and closer; basically, less than 20 feet away from Roshan at that point. Hela was the one to grab Thor and yank him in, her strength hidden by her tiny size comparative to Thor’s bulky body. The blonde came tumbling in from the storm with tears in his eyes, mid-shout in attempt to bring Roshan back from the brink. 

On his back, Thor’s eyes stayed closed. There was a twist of pain in his face but he stayed strong, finally coming to his feet but his eyes never leaving Roshan’s form. 

Now Odin could truly see his “eldest” son. He was hunched over but still on his feet, howling in pain and sobbing. The winds were incredible, harsher than anything that could have been on any realm; whipping wildly around Roshan’s body. He was the epicenter of the deadly storm as he screamed and screamed and screamed. 

Odin spotted the golden strikes of lightening pouring from the older “Thor’s” eyes; a similar phenomenon coming from his mouth and hands. In that moment, if it were not for the situation, Odin was sure he would be proud of such a display of power. Roshan was truly a god among them. 

“What do we do now?” Hela bit out at nearly the same time Thor did. They glanced at one another before turning to the other three in the barrier. Heimdall was quiet, considering his seiðr skills were not of the elemental. That left Odin and Frigga to help with the problem. The married couple turned to one another with a nod; knowing what they needed to do to bring the raging god down from his painful misery. 

“Thor, you, and I will go out and pin Roshan down.” Odin started, making sure he pointed to Hela and not Heimdall. While Heimdall was stronger than his daughter, he did not have the skills to protect himself from the storm. 

“Once we have him on the Bifrost, Frigga will cast a sleeping spell to at least get him down from this. From there, Hela, you shall use your root magic to contain him before he awakes. I will take him to the chaining room to keep him locked.” 

That was all they needed to start. As soon as he finished speaking the plan into existence, Hela, Thor, and Odin all burst from the barrier towards the screaming god. Heimdall and Frigga stayed in the barrier; prepared for when their roles in the plan would begin. 

It was as Odin suspected, however, as Roshan thrashed about the moment the younger version of himself got on his shoulders. A burst of lightening thankfully shot directly out towards the emptiness of space; thankfully because if it had hit Asgard it would have ended her people in an instant.

The Midgardians would liken the battle that ensued to taming a wild stallion. Roshan bucked and threw them off, sending Hela and Thor flying before tumbling down to the Bifrost. Odin was next but he had little luck just like his children before him. Roshan’s power seems to have passed his own long ago in the future. 

“I’m sick of this.” It was Hela that spoke from beside him where she had crashed against the Bifrost. Odin watched his daughter reach her hand out, speaking an incantation; the product of which had giant black tendrils screaming up from the water beneath them. They went after Roshan like they had a vendetta, wrapping around his long limbs fast enough that he could not fry them with his lightening nor could he throw them off. Before long, he was pinned to the Bifrost. 

Thor turned to Frigga. “Now mother!” He shouted and Frigga was quick to cast the spell. 

It did not take long after that for Roshan to fade. The winds died down, the rain slowed to a drizzle, and the lightening flickered before vanishing with the closing of Roshan’s eyes. To see his son lain so low… Odin had to turn away; giving the task of carrying Roshan back to Heimdall. Perhaps it was selfish of him, perhaps it was weak of him; but he could not think about that. Seeing Roshan in Heimdall’s arms, that was pain; that was heartbreak. His eyes switched to Thor’s form beside Heimdall; how did it happen? How did Thor change so much in such little time? It couldn’t have been Hela. He looked at his daughter at the other side of Heimdall. 

Roshan had explained that Hela had been imprisoned for so long he didn’t know until it was too late. 

There was one person missing in the group; the youngest prince who was not of Asgard after all. Loki. Losing Loki like he did. Had that been the reason? But from what Odin understood of the story he had been told; well it seemed as though the Mad Titan had in fact not killed Loki, just took him hostage. 

So Loki had to have passed in the future; and he had to have been killed by Thanos’s hand. 


End file.
